A Chosen Child For All Seasons
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: This is a request that was made about a year ago. It will eventually become a Daito/Yamasuke, but very latter on, like maybe in a sequel. No flames! Please enjoy this new story and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"All Aboard!"

_A young girl at the age of four dressed in a silvery blue tank top, beige shorts, dark blue shoes with white socks was walking in the train station with her parents and older sister._

_The little mahogany haired girl was looking around at everyone and everything in curiosity, her chocolate brown eyes filled with wonder since it was her very first time in such a place._

"_Jun dear, I want you to keep a close eye on your sister, all right?" the mother asked her magenta haired daughter, who was 7, with chocolate eyes wearing a red t-shirt, blue pants and green boots._

_The mother herself had light brown shoulder length hair, pale skin that the eldest daughter had inherited and green eyes, the woman dressed in a simple green sundress and white sandals._

"_But why do I? Can't she look after herself?" Jun asked in a whiney tone._

"_Now, now. Daisuke is only a baby and needs you to protect her." The father said._

_He was a tall man dressed in a blue business suit, black shoes, tanned skin that his youngest daughter had inherited, brown eyes and dark brown hair._

_Daisuke pouted at that, not liking the fact that her sister always had to stick around her._

"_It's fine, I can take care of myself." She said proudly, but she was ignored._

"_We'll go get the tickets. You two stay here." The mother said with a stern look._

_The two girls nodded._

"_Daisuke, if there's any trouble, what do you do?" the father asked._

"_Blame Jun?" she asked with an innocent look making her older sister glare at her._

"_Daisuke." The father said with a warning look._

"_Call you or 911." The mahogany haired girl said holding up the small white cell phone that was on a blue string around her neck._

"_Good girl." The mother said._

_The parents then walked off to go get the tickets to the train that would be taking them to Okinawa to visit family._

_Jun and Daisuke both sat down on the chairs as they waited, the older girl pulling out a Gameboy counsel to play with while waiting._

"_Listen up, squirt. I don't want to hear a peep outta ya, got it? Just sit there, be quiet and be good so we don't get in trouble." Jun said to her sister with a glare before she turned her full attention to her game._

_Daisuke pouted feeling more frustrated than before as she crossed her arms and looked around the crowd._

_She was sick and tired of people always treating her like a child, even if she was only 4 years old._

"_I bet I could take care of myself jus' fine." She said._

"_I wish I could prove it." she sighed feeling more put out._

_It was then that her cell phone started ringing._

_Not only that, but some other people around her pull out their own phones, wondering why they were acting so weird._

"_Hey, my game!" Jun cried in shock as her Gameboy wasn't responding properly to her._

_Daisuke was unsure of what was happening, but let her curiosity take over her as she answered her phone, checking to see that she had a message written on the screen._

_Do you want to start?_

_Yes or No_

_She wasn't sure what to do, but she guessed that it was just a game and she wanted something to do, so she pushed the 'yes' button._

_The screen then got this strange mark on it as it beeped and a woman's voice spoke to the little girl._

"_Daisuke Motomiya, your destiny awaits you." The woman said._

"_Who're you?" the girl asked and was shocked to see that her sister didn't even notice a thing was off as she was back into playing her game._

"_That is not important at the moment. I need your help. Look up now." The woman said._

_The girl did as she was told and saw three boys running over to the elevator, one dressed in a blue and yellow outfit, the other was dressed in a red and green outfit with a pair of goggles and last was a boy dressed in green, burgundy and beige._

"_Follow them now. They will lead you to your destiny. It is time for you to grow, Daisuke. Be safe." The woman said._

_The little girl was conflicted, unsure of what to do._

_Her parents would freak if she ran off on her own, but there was a part of her that was urging her to go after those boys._

_Finally, with one last calculating look at her sister, Daisuke hopped up out of her seat and ran off towards the elevator where the three boys were heading._

_She ran with all of her might, forcing herself to move faster, getting ahead of two of the boys, slipping into the lift with the boy dressed in blue and yellow._

_She leaned against the side of the car, breathing heavily from pushing herself too hard, the boy giving her a look, wondering why a girl her age was alone._

_The two looked over when they heard yelling and saw the goggle boy diving between the two doors before they closed, the final boy not being able to make it into the elevator._

_Daisuke yelped and dived out of the way as the goggle boy rammed into the wall behind her, groaning in pain after._

_He sat up straight and that's when the girl finally took in both boys appearances._

_Goggle boy was a tanned brunette with coffee colored eyes, wore a backwards green cap with square goggles on it, a red opened t-shirt, an orange t-shirt under it with a black mark on it, green cargo pants, green gloves, white socks and orange and red shoes._

_The other boy looked a lot like someone she had seen often walking around her neighborhood with his pale skin, sapphire eyes and raven hair that was pulled back with his blue and yellow bandana, a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sides, a yellow t-shirt under it, black pants, blue socks and white shoes with blue stripes._

"_Hey, did you get the message too?" goggle boy asked bandana boy, not seeing the girl at first._

_Bandana boy turned away from goggle boy, uninterested in him._

"_You could answer me at least." Goggle boy said frowning._

_That was when he noticed something silvery and mahogany at the corner of his eye and turned his head to see the four year old girl standing there._

"_Hey, what are ya doing in here alone? Where are your parents?" he asked concerned for the little girl._

_She stayed quiet._

"_Can ya hear me in there?" he asked wondering why she wasn't answering him._

"_Mom and Dad told me never to talk to strangers." She said before she looked away from him._

_He had a stunned look on his face while bandana boy couldn't help but smirk at how easily the small girl had blown him off._

_Suddenly, the elevator car started moving faster, shaking the three kids up as they tried to maintain their balance._

"_My destiny's starting to bite." Goggle boy groaned._

_The lift gave a sharp jerk, making him fall on the floor and Daisuke yelped as she fell right on top of him._

"_Man, I really gotta stop landing on my head." Goggles groaned in pain as he looked up at the little girl._

"_You OK there, kid?" he asked her as the elevator stopped moving and the door opened up, bandana boy looking out._

"_Yeah. Sorry." Daisuke said standing up as goggle boy also stood up, the two tanned kids looking out to see that they were in an underground station with different colored trains all around them and there was a crowd of children from various ages around them._

"_So weird." Goggle boy said._

"_It's up to you now. Which one will you chose?" the woman's voice asked coming from all three children's phones._

_Daisuke and goggle boy stood there, confused as bandana boy nodded and took off to go look for his own ride._

"_Hey, wait! Which one are you choosing? Man, my phone talks more than that guy." Goggle boy grumbled._

_Daisuke shrugged and also took off to find her own train to get on, eager to find out what was going on and why all of these kids were around here getting the messages._

"_Hey, kid! Wait up!" goggle boy called trying to follow her, but she was smaller than him and was able to duck out of his sight, using the crowd to her advantage._

_Finally, she stopped at a blue and silver train and decided to get on._

"_Hello?" she called as she walked on, seeing no one else was on board the train._

"_Anybody here? At all? Maybe a ghost?" she asked as she searched the car that was completely empty, no one in sight at all._

_She sighed and sat back on one of the comfy seats, looking out the window at all of the kids as they all rushed around to find their own trains to board._

"_I wonder how many kids got the same message." She mused leaning her head on her folded arms._

_The train started moving, the girl watching as she saw bandana boy and goggle boy on their own trains that were taking them somewhere._

_Her train went into a dark tunnel and she turned back around in her seat, moving so that she was lying down on her back._

"_Wow, I think this is first time I've ever been all by myself since ever." She mused as she crossed her arms under her head._

_She then felt a bit scared, wondering if she would be safe on her own._

"_No, stop being so scared." She scolded herself shaking herself of get rid of her fear and sat up in her seat._

"_I can do this. I'll prove to everyone that I can look after myself and I'm not just some kid that needs babysitting all the time." She said with flames of determination in her eyes._

_The lights in the train turned off, making her scream in fright at the sudden eclipse._

"_OK, it's just a blackout. N-nothing to worry about." She chuckled nervously._

_The track got rougher, making her fall off of the seat and onto the hard floor and roll back down the aisle, yelling as she flailed around, trying to stop._

"_I'm not liking this!" she cried out as she finally stopped rolling and landed into another seat._

_Her cell phone was then surrounded by a white light as it gave off a high whine, making her cover her ears and scrunches her eyes half closed._

"_What is up with this?" she asked._

_The light then faded and she watched with wide eyes as her device transformed into something new, not noticing that a transparent form of a girl about 10 years older than her with silver blue hair, peachy pink skin, golden eyes, white wings and dressed in white clothing faded over her for a few seconds._

_The ride got smoother and the lights came back on as the glow around Daisuke's cell phone faded away as did the transparent image around her._

"_W-what happened to my phone?" she asked as she now held her bigger device that was white with yellow buttons and silver grips._

"_Mom's not gonna be happy 'bout this." She whined imagining the future conniption that her mother would be throwing when she saw the phone._

_She then looked outside the windows, amazed at the scenery of the lands beneath the track that was high up in the sky, leading her to a weird town._

_There were also these jellyfish creatures floating in the air around the train, making her marvel at them._

"_Aw, how cute!" she cooed as she looked at them all._

"_But where am I?" she asked as her worry came back._

"_Welcome to the Digital World, Daisuke Motomiya." The woman's voice said making her look down at her newly transformed device._

"_This is your D-tector. It will guide you to your Spirit. Be safe and good luck on your journey, dear one." The woman said with as much love and compassion as if she were speaking to her own child._

"_Digital World? D-tector? Man, I am so dead when I get home." She said looking out the window._

"And so it begins…"

It was four years later after that crazy day had happened and now Daisuke was living in Odaiba after her father got a job transfer.

She was able to convince her parents to let her go to the summer camp and they agreed to it, figuring she wouldn't get into any trouble if she did with the older kids and adults watching over her.

The mahogany haired girl hadn't changed much since then, except that she was more mature and had grown her hair out, keeping it tied up.

She was dressed in a black tank top that had angel wings in the front with blue shorts, white socks, black shoes with silvery blue stripes and finally wore a pair of square goggles around her neck that were given to her by a dear friend.

The mahogany haired girl was sitting at the shore of the lake, watching many kids her age and older playing around in the water and getting ready for the canoe races that were about to start.

She smiled, but stopped when a snowflake fell down on her nose.

"What in the world?" she asked.

More snowflakes started falling down from the sky and the teachers started gathering all the kids up, telling them to get inside their cabins.

Daisuke stood up and ran to her own cabin that she shared with seven other kids that were all trying to take cover as the storm started, harsh winds blowing a flurry of snowflakes all around them.

The eight kids all made it in, sighing in relief to be out of the storm and safe.

Daisuke looked around her cabin at all of the kids inside who were off doing their own thing to keep busy as they waited out the storm.

Tai Kamiya was an 11 year old that had wild brown hair with matching eyes and tanned skin, he wore a blue top with orange stars on the sleeves, white gloves, white and blue shoes with white socks, a black wrist band and finally he had circular goggles wrapped around his head.

He was talking to a girl that was his age named Sora Takenouchi who had pretty orange hair that was hidden under her blue hat, tanned skin and crimson eyes; she was dressed in a yellow tank top that had a white collar that covered her neck, jeans, pink gloves and black shoes that had red stripes.

Joe Kido was the oldest at 12, he had blue hair, onyx eyes that were hidden behind glasses, pale skin, yellow wristbands, one had a green watch over it, a white t-shirt with a cream colored sweater vest over it with blue stripes outlining it, brown shorts, blue socks and red shoes with white on them.

Izzy Izumi, 10, was a red head with obsidian eyes, peachy skin, an orange button down shirt, yellow gloves, green shorts and purple and black shoes with light green socks on under them.

Those two were huddled up in a corner, the latter working on his lap top.

Mimi Tachikawa, 11, was dressed in a long pink dress, brown gloves, a pink cowgirl hat and white boots that had brown markings; she had strawberry blonde hair, light brown eyes and peachy skin.

TK Takaishi was the only one who was Daisuke's age, he had blonde hair, peachy toned skin that was slightly pink and azure blue eyes, he also wore a green dome shaped hat with lighter green lines and a blue circle in the center, a dark green vest over a long sleeved lighter green shirt, brown shorts, yellow socks and green shoes with.

Last was Matt Ishida, 11, who had the same blonde hair and azure blue eyes as TK, only his skin was paler and he wore a green sleeveless turtle neck, brown gloves, jeans and brown boots.

Daisuke knew what all of their names were because she had checked the list she was given of her cabin mates names, watching them all to see how they acted and it made her feel depressed since many of them were like her old friends she had left in Shibuya.

"Hey, I think the storm's finally letting up." Tai said as he opened the door.

"Whoa. I guess canoe races are canceled, so let's have toboggan races instead!" he laughed running out.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK giggled as he bounced out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" Matt called as he ran out after his brother.

"Brr! It's freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket." Sora said as she walked out rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe said as he looked outside.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped with a big smile as she came up beside Joe to look outside at the snow, then ran out herself, the blue haired boy following her.

"Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?" Mimi asked.

Daisuke walked over to the door and looked out to see the winter wonderland that greeted her and felt her eyes widen in shock as Izzy worked on his lap top, trying to get a connection.

"Whoa, check that out, everybody." Tai said pointing to the sky and Daisuke turned to Izzy.

"Excuse, Izumi-san?" she called making him look over to her.

"Yes, uh, Daisuke?" he asked.

"There's something strange going on outside you might wanna see. Come on." She said signaling him to follow after her and he felt compelled to go, so he packed up his stuff and went.

The two walked out and were amazed by the strange green lights that were in the sky.

"It's beautiful. Magical even." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asked as he walked over.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora questioned.

"You mean 'aurora borealis' the northern lights, but that's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south." Izzy said.

"Tell that to the snow." Sora said.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia." Joe exclaimed.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting." Matt said.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked as the lights began to swirl around and then shot out these orange flames down at the eight children.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked making Daisuke give her a look of disbelief.

Everyone stood their ground as the fireballs hit the ground, causing small explosions, debris and snow flying up all around them, some of the kids even dived to the ground to avoid getting hit by the fireballs.

After a few minutes, it was all over and everyone rose from their spots on the ground or lowered their arms from their heads to protect themselves from the blasts.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked.

"We're still here." Matt said.

"That was scary!" Mimi said clutching her pink cowgirl hat.

"W-What was that?" Joe asked scared.

"Meteors?" Izzy suggested as he crawled over to one of the holes to search for the fireballs.

Just then, white lights shot up out of the holes, and there were devices inside the lights that slowly rose up in front of each child, Daisuke looking at them with a calculating look as they gave off a familiar presence.

Tai was the first to grip one of the devices in his hands, so everyone else followed his example when they saw that it was safe to do so.

Once the white lights faded away, the kids all opened their hands to see that the devices were small and shaped a bit like a four pointed star, except the ends weren't sharp and were smooth, the device itself being light blue.

It gave off a high pitched whine that sounded far too familiar too the six year old girl.

"OK, so it's not meteors." Izzy mumbled.

"What…are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus." Izzy said.

"No instructions?" Matt asked.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" Tai said pointing over to the cliff the eight were on and everyone yelled when a giant green wave shot up and then some sort of force scooped them all up into the wave.

"I knew I should have went to cheerleading caaaammmmmp!" Mimi yelled.

Everyone soon blacked out.

Daisuke groaned as she forced her eyes to open, her head being a bit sore.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked as she pushed herself up to her knees, looking over to see that she was in the forest.

"You musht of hit your head." A small voice said making her look over to see a small dragon that was blue and white with big adorable red eyes.

She jumped up onto her feet and rushed over to the creature, bending down to look at it properly.

"Hey, you're a Demiveemon." She stated making him nod.

"Yeppity yeppers. That'sh me all right." He said with a smile as he jumped up onto her head, making her shift her eyes upwards to see him as he peered down at her.

"And you're Daishuke. I'm your partner." He said.

"Partner? Wait you're a digimon." She said carefully as she looked around noting how the forest smelt and felt different than the one at camp.

The gears in her head turned as a smile crept onto her face, slowly becoming a full blown grin.

"I'm back!" she cheered jumping up and down in joy making Demiveemon hang onto her ponytail.

He laughed along with her as she celebrated, already knowing that she had been here once before and she was happy to be back.

"I can't believe I'm back in the Digital World. Oh, the others are gonna be so jealous." She chuckled as she soon came to another thought.

"Wait, how did I get here without the Trailmon?" she asked, then pulled out the strange device that was clipped onto her goggles that were around her neck.

"I dunno." Demiveemon shrugged.

Daisuke looked around again, then another thought came to her.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped making Demiveemon give her a questioning look.

"The others. The kids from camp. Where the heck are they?" Daisuke asked beginning to freak out for her cabin mates' well-being.

"No worriesh." Demiveemon said as he jumped off her head.

"I can help ya find them." He said.

"How?" she asked him curiously.

"I can sniff 'em out. Jusht leave it to me." He said as he lifted his head in the air, sniffing around for anything that was different from this world.

Daisuke watched curiously as she glanced around her seeing the difference of the world she had been to a few years ago.

"Got 'em!" Demiveemon cheered as he grabbed the girl's hand and tried to tug her in the direction he smelt out the other humans.

"Great, lead the way." She said with a smile.

The little dragon nodded as he walked off to where the scent had come from, the girl close behind as she began to think over what he had just told her when she first woke up.

"Hey, Demiveemon. What did ya mean when ya said that we're partners?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. I wash told with the othersh that we're partnersh of human children. We would jusht know which human was our partner." He explained.

"Do you know anything about me…at all?" she asked wondering how many digimon here might know about her past.

Demiveemon looked at her and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yep. When we were still in our digi eggsh we had dreamsh 'bout our humansh. I shaw you and all the thingsh ya did a few yearsh ago." He said as they came to a clearing that viewed a cliff where all the other kids were gathered.

"Cool. Oh, there they are." She said smiling about to call out to them, but stopped when she saw that there was a Kuwagamon there, snapping his pincers at them in a threatening way.

"Oh no!" she gasped as Demiveemon jumped up onto her shoulder.

"That'sh not good!" he squeaked.

"Oh, I wish I had my D-tector so I could help them out." Daisuke groaned biting her bottom lip in fear for her cabin mates.

"I'll do it!" Demiveemon said running out over to the humans and his fellow digimon friends that were all injured and being held by their partners.

"Demiveemon! No, wait!" Daisuke cried running out of the forest and into the clearing, making everyone turn to see them.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Tai called to the little girl.

"Following him!" she said as she stopped beside him as Demiveemon jumped up at Kuwagamon, but he was hit back by the giant bug.

"DEMIVEEMON!" Daisuke cried in worry as she saw her new friend land in front of her.

The little dragon didn't move from his spot on the ground, making the girl stare in horror, thinking the worst as tears came to her eyes.

"Demiveemon?" she asked softly.

Kuwagamon started walking towards them all, snapping his pincers at them and they all tensed up.

"OK, get ready to run!" Tai said told everyone as he placed one hand on Daisuke's shoulder, trying to get her to snap out of her daze.

"No we fight!" Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai asked.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!" Koromon called.

"Give it up will ya?" Tai told him.

"No, Koromon's right. It's time that we show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't." Izzy begged.

"They're right." Yokomon chimed.

"No way. It's hopeless; you're no match for him Yokomon." Sora said.

"We can do it! Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Tsunomon cried.

All of the digimon were soon fighting to get out of the grip as Daisuke took notice of Demiveemon beginning to rise off the ground.

"Demiveemon!" she cried in relief as she ran over to her little dragon friend just as all the digimon broke free from the grips of their humans.

"What'd I missh?" Demiveemon asked as he was then hugged tightly to Daisuke's chest.

"Don't cha ever scare me like that again. I thought I lost you." The girl said as the other kids started to run after their digimon.

Demiveemon smiled, but then turned his attention to the other digimon as they charged Kuwagamon.

The sky darkened making everyone including Daisuke look over to see rainbow lights fall down on the digimon, all except for Demiveemon and they all began to digivolve.

"Koromon digivolve to...AGUMON!"

"Yokomon digivolve to...BIYOMON!"

"Motimon digivolve to...TENTOMON!"

"Tsunomon digivolve to...GABUMON!"

"Tokomon digivolve to...PATAMON!"

"Bukamon digivolve to...GOMAMON!"

"Tanemon digivolve to...PALMON!"

The lights faded away as the eclipse revealed the sun and sky, the humans all staring in shock at the new forms of their digimon friends.

"What in the-? Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're...bigger." Tai said.

"I can't believe I misshed it." Demiveemon pouted.

The Rookie level digimon all charged Kuwagamon, but the Champion whacked them all back down to the ground, but the Rookies were stronger now as they rose back up.

"All right, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled as Kuwagamon took to the air.

"Poison Ivy!" growled Palmon, vines coming out of her hands, holding the Champion down.

"Boom Bubble!" cried Patamon, hitting him with a burst of air.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolled under his leg, tripping him.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some green flames.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extremely wounded and defeated.

All of the kids were too dumbfounded to even say anything.

"They made vapour ware out of him." Izzy said.

"Amazing." Tai exclaimed softly.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed with the rest of the digimon as they all ran to their humans to celebrate.

"Koromon! Or Agumon! Whoever you are! You did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cried, hugging the orange dinosaur.

Matt and Joe gave their partners, Gabumon and Gomamon strange looks as TK hugged Patamon, Mimi hugged Palmon and Sora hugged Biyomon as Izzy gave Tentomon a thumbs up and smile.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh?" Tentomon asked.

"I wanted to fight too." Demiveemon said with a sad look as his ears drooped.

Daisuke smiled down at him and pet his head making him look up at her with a stunned look.

"You were very brave, but you can't rush in like that. It's dangerous. I don't wanna lose ya, Demiveemon." She said.

He thought over her words and nodded with a smile.

"Okie dokie. I'll try." He said.

A screeching roar broke everyone out of their good mood as Kuwagamon burst into the clearing again.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Tai said.

They all started to run, but then Kuwagamon stopped them by stabbing his pincers into the ground, making the cliff break in half, the humans and their digimon all screaming as they fell down to the rushing river below them.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"Lobomon and Bellemon"

_Daisuke watched as the train finally came to a stop at a weird train station that was made of metal._

_Letting her curiosity take control of her, she walked out of the train, looking around the place in wonder, blowing her bangs out of her chocolate eyes as she did so._

"_Hel-lo?" she called in a sing song tone._

"_Daisuke." The woman's voice called making the four year old pull out her D-tector that was on the cord around her neck._

"_I'm here. So what do I do now?" she asked._

"_Look for the Spirit. The Spirit will help you protect yourself and any others while you are in this world. Be safe, dear one." The woman's voice said_

_The girl nodded as she began walking, unsure where to go, but just decided to go with her gut and walked._

_She went passed a village that had more of those adorable white jellyfish that could float in the sky and walked right on into a forest._

"_This is kinda lame. How do I know how to find the Spirit thing? I don't even know what it looks like." Daisuke pouted as she walked with her arms folded behind her head as she walked._

_Her D-tector started beeping, so she stopped and looked down at it as a strange green and black orb appeared with a violet arrow pointing her in some direction to her right._

"_OK, I can take a hint." She said as she walked over to a stone wall that had an opening in it._

_She looked it over before she turned on her side and squeezed through it, looking at the dark cave that was on the other side with water drops dripping from the stone ceiling above._

_Daisuke nodded her head to the peaceful, rhythmic tune they created, giggling when a drop splashed on her nose._

_The girl hummed along to the sound as she followed the 3-D map she had on her device._

_After nearly a half hour of walking she ended up walking down a tunnel that was bone dry and looked man made from how smooth the walls were._

"_Is anyone here?" she called spotting a light at the end, then followed it out._

_She was eager to see the possible outside or maybe even the Spirit she was searching for, but wasn't too thrilled about what she had found._

_There were two boys being swarmed and attacked by these creepy heads with floppy ears and glowing red eyes that screamed 'I am evil, don't trust me, but I know you will anyway because you're a bunch of idiots'._

_Daisuke watched as she heard yelling and looked up to see the dark haired male from the elevator slide down from a pole from high up in one of the caves that were in the wall._

_He gave a smug look making the creatures glare and charge him, but he just broke the pole and began his attack._

"_Wow." Daisuke gasped in awe._

_The boy looked like he was dancing by the way he was moving, knocking the creatures back and off of him._

"_Who's that? Wow." The smaller boy that looked older than Daisuke gasped._

"_That guy's serious." The heavyset male, obviously the oldest, smiled._

_After the long haired male threw all of the creatures into the walls, he smiled, but one the monsters were really mad._

"_Oh, yeah, human? Don't smile yet!" he yelled as he was covered in blue streams of data and transformed into a large sludge monster._

"_I'LL EAT YOU UP!" he yelled._

_The heavyset boy and big hatted boy both screamed in pure terror while the long haired boy gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the beast while Daisuke looked worried._

_The monster then started spitting out acid at the boys, Daisuke screaming as she ran to get away from the attack._

_She was near the other boy that looked the closest to her age and they both tripped over their own feet, landing on the ground as the monster got closer to them._

_The dark haired male quickly ran over, dropping his weapon and scooped the two children up in his arms as he ran away from the acid that was spewed out at him._

_The two kids yelped as they clung to him, sadly they wound up in front of a large hole, the monster blocking off their only exit._

_The kids whimpered fearfully as the stench of the creature assaulted their noses and he was ready to spew acid at them as the older male holding them glared heatedly at the monster._

"_SPIRIT!" someone yelled making the three look over to see a blonde haired girl dressed in lavender and the brown haired boy from the elevator standing with a white chicken creature and yellow rabbit creature._

_The brown haired boy transformed into a tall male dressed in black, red, white and yellow armour with long flowing blonde hair and then jumped over, shoving the sewer creature back into a wall far away from the three kids as the creature spewed out more acid that hit the ceiling, melting away the stone parts that were hit._

"_How can he do that?" Daisuke asked as the big hat boy jumped out of the bandana boy's arms to watch._

_The male in the dino armour jumped back over to them and looked at them._

"_Now's your chance. Run!" he yelled as he turned back to normal._

"_Huh? I turned back into me?" he gasped as he looked himself over in shock._

_The monster came after them and spat out acid at them, but the goggle head pushed the little boy out of the way, accidentally knocking Daisuke and the bandana boy down into the hole behind them._

"_Oh no!" the goggle head cried._

_The two cried out as they fell down into the darkness, holding onto each other as they fell._

_Lights then poured down into the hole, lighting their way to see two objects at the bottom of the hole._

_One looked like a man dressed in wolf armour while the other looked like a young girl sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest with her head bent down on her knees and arms wrapped around them with her wings also wrapped around her form._

"_What is that?" bandana boy asked._

_Daisuke felt her D-tector pulse, so she pulled it out and saw that the male pulled out one of his own._

_They both shot out light and downloaded the items into the respective devices._

"_It is time." Came the woman's voice._

"_Execute: Spirit Evolution!" the two humans cried out._

"_LOBOMON!"_

"_BELLEMON!"_

_The two Warriors floated up above the hole, light shining down on them as the occupants in the room stared at them in amazement._

_The male had turned into a tall man dressed in blue and silver wolf armour with short blonde hair as his scarf blew in the wind._

_The little girl seemed to have aged by ten years and had the same tanned skin, only she was wearing light blue elbow length gloves, thigh high light blue socks, white ballet flats, white short shorts and a white tank top that showed off her stomach, the shirt having a gold mark on it._

_Lastly, she had gold eyes, silvery blue short hair and large white wings._

"_Man, did I look that cool?" the goggle head asked._

"_Only different." The nine year old boy answered._

"_Lobomon: the Warrior of Light and Bellemon: the Warrior of Miracles. Oh, my!" the white chicken gasped as he looked in his large green book._

"_I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life." The blonde girl exclaimed._

"_Me either." The heavyset male smiled._

"_You can say that again." The goggle boy smiled._

"_Follow my lead." Lobomon said to the angel._

"_Got it." she nodded._

_Lobomon jumped forward, Bellemon followed._

_The male drew a light saber looking blade as the angel flew up above the monster, a voice in her mind whispering his name was Raremon._

_She spread her wings as they glowed._

"_Feather Frenzy!" she called as silvery feathers sharpened like knives rained down on Raremon, making him cry out._

_Bellemon flew away from the monster as he cried out in pain._

"_Finish him off, Lobomon!" she called._

"_Lobo Kendo!" he cried cutting Raremon down with his sabers._

"_Now you talking trash heap. Time to be recycled." Lobomon said as he took out his D-tector._

"_Fractal Code: Digitize!" he called._

_Raremon was covered in data as it began to get downloaded into the D-tector and he turned into an egg before it floated of somewhere._

_Feeling drained, the two Warriors fell to their knees as they turned back to normal._

_Daisuke groaned as her vision seemed to fade out, but shook it off._

"_Hey, buddy, let me help you up." The goggle head said as he went to touch the bandana wearing boy._

"_Don't touch me." he snapped coldly making goggle boy and hat boy back off._

"_I don't need your help or anyone else's." He said as he stood up._

_Daisuke looked at him with curious brown eyes as she sat on her knees watching him._

"_But I guess I should thank you for helping me. I always repay my depts." The long haired boy said looking at them._

"_I didn't do it so you'd owe me ya know." Goggle head frowned._

"_My name's Koji Minamoto, and you are?" the long haired male asked._

_No one spoke for a few seconds, which got on his nerves._

"_So, are you going to tell me? I can't thank you if I don't know your name." Koji said._

"_It's Takuya Kanbara." Goggle head said._

"_Takuya, huh? See ya." Koji said walking away._

"_What's his deal?" the heavyset male asked as he came over._

"_Come on, guys. It stinks in here." The blonde haired girl said, but stopped in place when she saw the little girl._

_She was surprised because the sweet little thing seemed to be about four years old._

"_Hey, who're you?" she asked kneeling down in front of the girl._

"_I'm Daisuke Motomiya." She said bashfully as she gripped her D-tector around her neck._

"_I'm Zoe Orimoto. It's nice to meet you." The blonde said with a smile._

"_I'm Tommy Himi. I'm happy that I'm not the only little kid anymore." The nine year old boy said._

"_I'm JP Shibiyama. How ya doin' kid?" the heavyset male asked._

"_I'm Bokomon, the Keeper of the Book. This nincompoop is Neemon." The chicken said._

"_Hi!" The rabbit waved cheerfully._

"_How did you get here all alone?" Takuya asked looking concerned._

"_Some woman told me too. She said I needed to be here and I wanted to come 'cause I was sick an' tired of everybody treatin' me like a baby." Daisuke pouted._

_Takuya smiled at that as he shook his head in amusement._

_He would have done the same thing if he were in her shoes._

_He scooped the girl up in his arms and started walking off._

"_Come on, you're coming with us." He said as the others all followed them._

_The girl looked at the group, unsure of what to do or say._

_She felt worry for the other boy who had saved her and fought alongside her._

_Would she ever see him again?_

_And just what did destiny have in store for her?_

"The Birth of Greymon"

The group of children all cried out in fear, except for one little girl who was used to this type of stuff ever since she was four years old.

"SORA!"

"IZZY!"

"TK!"

Biyomon, Tentomon and Patamon all rushed over to catch their partners, trying to hold them up to stop them from falling, but they weren't strong enough so the falling continued.

Joe and Gomamon hit the water first and the seal cried out his Fish Net attack and a raft of colorful fishes rose up, catching the rest of the kids and picked up Joe and Gomamon.

"Wow, this is some ride." Tai blinked.

"Hey, look out!" Matt called.

Kuwagamon was falling from the cliff and created large waves that sent the raft down the stream, all of them holding on as they rode down the rapids.

Soon enough, it all stopped and the kids got off of the raft as fast as they could while Daisuke walked off calmly with Demiveemon sitting on her head.

"I knew we'd be OK. I wasn't worried." Matt said.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha!" the seal said.

"I'm kiddin'. Those fish are good friends of mine and I just asked then for a lift." He smiled.

"And all these years I thought I was allergic to sea food. Thank you, uh, I guess it's not Bukamon." Joe said with a smile.

"Gomamon now." The seal said wagging his tail with a smile.

"Gomamon." Joe repeated.

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his digimon bending down to look in his eyes.

"Mm-mm. Now I'm Patamon." The flying hamster said.

"It's all because we digivolved." Explained the orange lizard.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"So digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy said.

"Right! All of us digivoled. I went from Motimon to Tentomon." Said the lady bug.

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." The pink bird said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Spoke the yellow lizard with a blue wolf skin fur coat and a gold horn.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." the plant lizard said.

"And me, I was Koromon and changed into Agumon." The orange lizard said.

"Mm-hm. When you digivolve, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now or still digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon, but I needed your help to do it, Tai." Agumon said.

"What?" Tai asked.

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process, in order to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon said to Tai.

"Really?" he asked.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora bent down to look at her partner.

"Sure don't." Biyomon sang cheerfully.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." The bug said.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon spun around happily in front of Mimi.

"This whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi whined.

While all of this was going on, Daisuke and Demiveemon were sitting down looking bored as the girl wrung the water out of her clothing and hair.

"So I helped you change? That is so cool." TK grinned.

"Yeah, sure is." Patamon flapped his ears/wings.

"My folks warned me about strangers." Joe said with his back to Gomamon.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe; I'm your best friend for life." The seal said as the oldest kid hummed in disbelief.

"OK, come on. What're we gonna do?" Matt asked.

"If only there was a payphone nearby. We could call the police, fire department or my mother." Joe said.

"But we don't even know where we are." Tai said.

"But we know where we started. Up there on that mountain." Sora said.

"I say we forget about going back and explore around here." Matt said.

"I'm not exploring anywhere. I say we stay right where we are." Joe said.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us. We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here." Matt said.

"Hmm, Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is north." Izzy said.

"Wait, I do." Tentomon said.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon answered making his partner grunt in exasperation.

"I shouldn't wear these pants. They ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said.

"You know, if we could get back to where we were before, we might at least find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Because the world is being destroyed by evil digimon again and new Digidestinds have been called to save it from ending?" Daisuke muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Joe turned to her.

"Nothing." The girl squeaked making him frown.

"Wait; are there more monsters around like that big flying beetle?" Mimi asked.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon chirped.

"Ick!" Mimi whined in disgust.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt said.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked.

"Humans? Others like you? You're the first ever…at least…" Agumon trailed off.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"There was a tale that once said that there were seven human children that arrived in the Digital World and saved it from evil by turning into digimon, but that's just a silly old legend." Tentomon shrugged.

"Other than that tale, there's never been anything other than digimon." Agumon said.

Biting her lip in though, Daisuke wondered how much time had passed in this world since she was last here.

"So, OK, you're all digimon. But what about these monsters? They're all digimon too?" Tai asked.

"It's creepy and dangerous and…what happens when it gets dark?" Sora asked.

"Who says it ever gets dark here?" Matt asked.

"That phenomenon would be unnatural." Izzy said.

"And you call this natural?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything from sitting around here." Tai said as he began walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai said.

"The ocean?" Matt asked.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said.

"Let's water ski home." Matt quipped.

"Huh, funny." Sora said not amused as everyone started walking.

"At a time like this, I think it would be far better off to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open and when a camp counselor comes-"Joe is cut off.

"Hey, Joe! Everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon called.

"Wait for me!" Joe called as he chased after the group.

The seal was in the water as the others all walked on dry land or being carried in Demiveemon's case, the humans taking in the sights.

"These trees are beautiful." Sora said.

"Yeah they're really different and I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are…they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe sniffled.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked making Gabumon chuckle.

"Digital monsters, exactly who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon. We like that." Tentomon said as he buzzed beside him.

"I only ask because your composition is not at all machine like." Izzy frowned.

"Oh really?" Tentomon asked slyly as he started creating a small charge of electricity that made the red head cover his head.

"Hey, watch it!" he cried.

"So, Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon said as he hopped into the air, trying to flap as hard as he could to move.

"Wow, that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that. Watch!" Biyomon said as she took to the air, but was no better than Patamon as they were both panting from the workout.

"Wouldn't it be better to walk?" Sora asked.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask; who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural. I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon said.

"Wow, maybe you can make me work with it." Mimi cheered as her partner blushed in bashfulness.

"Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?" Palmon asked.

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi blinked.

"Honestly, I kind of like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"Once I get back, this is gonna make one great story." Tai said.

"Yep." Agumon agreed.

"But…of course not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said making Daisuke give a wry smile.

He would be surprised.

"That Kuwagamon back there…he was huge." Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon sighed as he took in the scent.

"Everybody in the water!" Gomamon laughed.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle. Daisuke, will ya help me?" TK asked taking the only other person his age's hand making her give him a curious look.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit." Mimi whined.

"Wait a minute, listen. What's that?" Matt said as a ringing noise rang out.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said as the sound continued on.

The group all started running until they reached a beach that had a line of phone booths lined up near the shore line.

"I told you. All we needed was a phone. We're saved!" Joe cheered.

Tai reached the first booth and slid the door open, but the ringing then stopped.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai was uncertain.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora said.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

"If we can find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said.

"Question is, what are they doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home." Joe said.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked as all of the digimon looked confused and the humans, but one, were curious if they were serious.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Joe groaned.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked holding a hand out.

"Why?" Izzy asked.

"Obviously I'm gonna make a phone call to get some help." The goggle head said.

"Ah, use my phone card. The aliens can bill me. Here." The red head said holding out the card.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK said as he ran to one of the booths.

"I'm calling Daddy!" the pink lover said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling Collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

"Hey, guys. Wait for me. Come on." Joe called.

As everyone started making their calls, Daisuke sat back in the sand with Demiveemon pulling a candy bar out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Food. You digimon need to eat to digivolve, right? Go ahead and eat it. I can wait until we find something else." Daisuke said as she rested her head on her knees.

Demiveemon smiled at her as he tore the wrapper off and started eating.

After a while, the kids all sat down when their phones didn't work, but Joe still tried.

"Very curious. Does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai sighed.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well, I'm gonna keep searching for a boat or something." Tai stood up.

"Hey, wait a minute. Even though we can't call out of here, there's always a chance someone else might be able to call into one of us." Matt said.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides, everyone could use a little rest." Matt said as Tai looked over the group to see that everyone except for Daisuke looked worn out.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry, too." Izzy added.

"You know why? Because we haven't eaten anything all day. OK, break time everybody." Tai said making everyone sigh in relief.

"Does anybody else have any food? I think the only thing I have is-"Sora trailed off as she pulled out the device that started it all.

"Is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." She said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said as everyone pulled out their own.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt pointed out.

"If I could take mine apart…um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." Izzy said as his stomach growled.

"Well, the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I've got." Sora said.

"I have my trusty laptop computer and a digital camera. Oh and I've got a small cellphone, too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy pouted.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said.

"And what do you have?" the red head asked.

"Uh, let's see. There's…my mini telescope." Tai pulled it out.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." The lone wolf of the group said.

"Hey, look at what I got. Check it out." TK bragged as he opened his bag to reveal all of the candies and chips he had.

"Wow, look at all those goodies. Why don't you be a good little boy and share those treats with dear sweet Mimi?" the pink lover said making Daisuke gag.

"Ah, you don't have to be so nice, Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK asked his brother.

"Forget it." the older blonde scoffed.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hairbrushes and make-up?" Sora asked.

"Uh, well, let's take a look. Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things and some other stuff." Mimi said shocking everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one. Besides, it's broken." She said.

"So much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although we could use cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt said.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora frowned.

"Hey, Daisuke. What did you bring?" TK asked the silent girl.

"Well, I have a cellphone, these goggles an old friend gave me and a candy bar that I gave to Demiveemon." Daisuke said as she held the phone, which was the same one she had from four years ago.

"Why'd ya do that?" the blonde asked.

"He's smaller so he needs the food more than I do." She said.

"Oh, boy. Check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repairman because the telephones don't work. Problem is…look! Joe's got the emergency food." Tai exclaimed making everyone look over.

"What? No way!" Izzy gasped.

"Joe! Hey, Joe! Look, you've got all the food!" Tai called.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" the bluenette called back.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"Think he likes ya?" Palmon asked her partner.

"No way." Mimi shot the idea down as Joe came over holding the bag.

"Mimi, you have got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help somebody else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"But…that bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Listen, you never hear me complain." Joe retorted.

"Guys, listen, the most important thing now is that we've got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said.

The food was taken out and everyone was trying to distribute it equally among the kids there.

"OK, let's figure this out. There's eight people in the group, times three days. Times three meals that comes to…" Joe trailed off.

"Seventy-two meals." Izzy said.

"Ah, right, so divided evenly between us we have um…" Joe trailed off.

"Enough food for two days at the very least." Izzy said.

"Right! Oh, uh, exactly. I guess you knew that." Joe said.

"But you guys, when you add in the digimon, we really only have enough for about…less than half an hour." Sora said.

"Oh, that's right." Joe groaned.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon said.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Huh?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Joe asked.

"Duh." Daisuke muttered.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Oh, absolutely. We can do all right for ourselves." The pink bird said smiling.

"OK, now that that's taken care of, let's go ahead and divide this between the eight people here." Joe said while Tai and Agumon started munching on the food a few feet behind him, Demiveemon also eating with them.

"This is great. I could eat a dozen of these." The goggle head said.

"Yummy!" the dragon chirped.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" the oldest kid asked annoyed.

"I'm glad we never hear you complain." Tai quipped.

"You people make me crazy!" the bluenette muttered.

The earth shook a bit, making Daisuke look out to the water as Biyomon stood up with a frown.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." The bird said.

Everyone turned as they saw a pillar of water shoot up from the ground, Daisuke gasping as a scene from the past came.

The pillar moved on the land, knocking the telephone booths up into the air, nearly hitting the kids until they moved out of the way.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

The sand moved as a creature appeared not looking too thrilled.

"Shellmon." Tentomon said.

"What's a Shellmon?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason." The bug said.

"Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day. And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish? Everybody, up here!" Joe called as he started climbing up a cliff while Shellmon advanced on them and then shot out water from his head at Joe, knocking him down.

"JOE!" Gomamon called before he was blasted himself.

"Digimon attack!" Agumon cried.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai called as the digimon chased at the monster.

The digimon all attacked, but their attacks fizzled out except for the dinosaur's.

Demiveemon even went to attack, but got hit back.

He got right back up though, not wanting to give up.

"What's happening to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt said.

"No, they're just weak." Daisuke said making them all look at her.

"They didn't eat except for Agu and Demi, so they can still go, but since the others are too hungry, they can't fight." She explained.

"Is that true?" Matt asked as they all gathered up their digimon.

"Sadly." Tentomon groaned.

"Agumon, looks like it's just you and me now." Tai said.

"Then give me a diversion." Agumon called.

"Hey, Shellmon! Ugly! Over here!" Tai called as he ran around the monster.

"No, don't!" Sora yelled.

"Get away you idiot!" Daisuke yelled.

Agumon blasted Shellmon while Demiveemon jumped up and hit him in the face.

"This will work." Tai said picking up a broken pole and started hitting Shellmon's shell with it.

"How do you like that?" he yelled before he was grabbed by one of Shellmon's tentacles.

"Hold on, Tai!" Agumon called.

Shellmon chased after him and Demiveemon, stepping on both of them as Daisuke gripped her cellphone, wishing she had her Spirits so that she could evolve and help them.

Shellmon then blasted everyone with his water, pushing them all up into the cliff behind them.

Daisuke gasped as she dodged the attack as her digivice started going off, along with Tai's.

Light then glowed over the two digimon under Shellmon's foot, everyone looking surprised while Daisuke smiled.

"Agumon digivolve too…GREYMON!"

"Demiveemon digivolve too…VEEMON!"

A large dinosaur threw Shellmon off to the ground, while blue dragon that was a foot bigger than Demiveemon jumped up and rammed into Shelmon's head while Tai rolled away to safety.

Greymon and Shellmon wrestled each other until they blasted each other with fire and water, but then Greymon lifted Shellmon into the air and blasted him with his Nova Flame and sent him flying.

"Daisuke! Lookie at me. I didvolved!" Veemon cheered as Greymon turned back into Agumon.

The girl laughed as her dragon jumped on her while Tai ran to his dinosaur's side.

"What? Agumon! Oh, are you all right? You poor little guy. Agumon." The goggle head said.

"Tai? Tai…do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked tired making his partner chuckle in relief.

Later on Joe was trying to get the phone to work while the digimon ate.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"If you want some more, just say so." Sora smiled to the eating digimon.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed. He was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round two." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said.

"In that case, we should go right back to the forest because if anybody's looking for us, that's the place they'll go." Joe said.

"Joe, I said this before. We fell off a cliff and fell down a river to get here. And getting back there's a really big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon again." Mimi chimed in.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here then there must be people to use them. So I think it makes good sense to try and find those people." Izzy said while Daisuke rolled her eyes at that knowing it was futile.

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." The orange haired girl said.

"Then let's all get going." Tai said.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go, Tai. You just pick the direction." Agumon said.

"I'm ready." Veemon said.

"Then let's get outta this place." Tai said.

"And let the monsters beware." Matt smiled.

"Mm-hmm. Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"OK, here we go." Tai said.

"DIGIMON!" everyone cheered as they began their walk.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"_An Angel and a Lion"_

_While the group were walking, Daisuke snuck off away from them and wound up walking down to the forest to look for whatever else she needed to find._

_She hummed as she walked along; holding her D-tector up in case the woman gave her a new message to follow._

_It wasn't that she didn't like the people she was with, it was just that she knew they would treat her like a baby and she didn't want that._

_This was her chance to grow on her own and prove to herself that she was strong enough to do things without being babied by people or told to sit back and let them do things for her._

_She walked into a village that was filled with different type of lion looking digimon, all of them speaking with each other._

_Some were large, walking on two legs or four legs while some were lion cubs or these plant looking creatures with lion faces._

"_What are you doing here, little one?" a deep male voice asked._

_Daisuke gasped in shock as she turned around to see that one of the taller lions that stood on his hind legs with torn black pants and carried a large knife was there staring down at her with his concerned blue eyes._

"_I'm jus' walking around." She said._

"_I can see that, but you must be careful. There are many dangers in this world with Cherubimon." The lion warned as he kneeled down in front of her._

"_Who's Cherubimon?" Daisuke asked blinking._

_The lion shook his head at that before he stood up and held his hand out to her._

"_It's not safe to speak of this out in the open. There are enemies all around us. Come with me." He said._

"_And how do I know you're not a bad guy?" Daisuke asked stepping away from him with narrowed brown eyes._

_The lion smiled at this as he raised his right fist and placed it over his heart with his head bent._

"_I, Leomon, give you my word that I will allow no harm to come to you so long as you are in my presence. This I swear on my digi code." He said._

_Daisuke bit her lip as she looked Leomon over, noting the sincerity he held in his wise blue eyes._

"_OK, but if you break your promise you're in big trouble. Mom says there's nothing worse than a man who can't keep his word." She wagged her finger at him._

_He smiled in amusement at how she was trying to be stern with him, but respected it and nodded._

"_Your mother is a wise woman. Come with me, young one." Leomon said._

_The lion led her off to a wooden hut that was farther off from the crowd, the two walking inside to see that it looked plain with only a table with three chairs around it and a futon made out of straw that was woven together was in a corner._

"_Nice place." Daisuke complimented._

"_Thank you. I built this place myself when I was a young tyke myself." Leomon said as he pulled out a chair for her to sit on._

_She almost expected him to pick her up and place her down on it, but instead he let her climb up herself._

_It was difficult since the chair was high up, but she managed to grip the back of the seat and pull herself up and then turned until she was sitting properly._

_Nodding in satisfaction, Leomon walked over to one of the cupboards that were on the wall and started pulling out some food that looked like beef jerky._

"_Tell me about yourself and how you came to be in this world. You are a human, am I right?" he asked sitting down across from her and handed her one of the jerkies._

"_Well, I was at a train station with my family when my cellphone started acting weird and I got a message from a woman that told me to follow these three guys, but only got stuck with two of them and they led me to an underground room filled with trains and a bunch-a kids. Huh, I wonder what happened to them all and that third guy. Anyways, I got on a train that was empty and it got all dark and my cellphone turned into this thing called a D-tector. Then I walked around this village filled with these dust bunny creatures and jellyfish ones and walked into a cave and a bunch of stuff happened that made me and one of the boys fall into a hole and we found these Spirit things that made us turn into digimon. I think they were called Lobomon and Bellemon. We both beat Raremon and then split up." She explained._

_Leomon kept quiet throughout all of it with a thoughtful expression as he absorbed all of this new information, but felt his faith become renewed at the news._

"_So you hold the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Miracles? Fascinating. Do you know what this means?" he asked._

"_Not really." Daisuke said chewing on the tough meat._

"_It means that there is hope that Cherubimon will be defeated and our world will be saved from destruction. Tell me, how many humans are here now?" Leomon asked._

"_Um, well, there are five other kids. I'm not sure where all of those other kids in the train station on Earth went to or that other guy chasing Koji and Takuya." The Warrior of Miracles said as she tore the meat off and ate it._

"_Do you know how to fight or defend yourself in any way?" Leomon asked._

"_No. I'm always treated like a baby back home." The girl pouted making the lion shake his head at that in amusement._

"_What is your name?" he asked making her blink._

_She then blushed in embarrassment as she realized she had never told him her name._

"_Oops, sorry. I'm Daisuke." She chirped._

_He smiled at her and then stood up._

"_Well, that all changes now. You are one of the 11 Legendary Warriors; therefor you will be taught how to fight to defend yourself and the innocents of this world. So eat up because you will need the energy for your training." He said._

_Daisuke looked at him in amazement, feeling better about herself and liking this man/lion very much._

"_I think we're going to be great friends, don't you, Leomon-san?" she asked._

"_I believe so." He spoke honestly and sincerely to her._

_This made the girl giggle happily at his words and he smiled at the girl deciding that he had made the right choice to help her._

"Garurumon"

The group of children were all up on a cliff that was overlooking the beach where the fight between Shellmon, Veemon and Greymon had taken place.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai called his dinosaur over.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon, and no offense, but why don't you stay that way?" the goggle head asked.

"I can't. But even super heroes need their rest." Agumon joked.

Tai sighed at that and then lost his balance since he was standing too close to the cliff and Agumon grabbed his shorts, making him flail his arms and one leg around making everyone laugh at how funny he looked.

Their laughter was cut short by a Monochromon barging into the area, destroying a boulder while he was at it.

"Who's that digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry about him. He's a laid-back digimon." Tentomon assured.

"But it would be wise to be cautious of them. They came be quite miffed when they are hungry." the lady bug said.

"Then he must be starving, because he looks really mad." Tai yelped.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" cried Mimi.

"We have more problems." Veemon said as everyone turned to see him and Daisuke staring at a second Monochromon that was behind them.

"There's two of them!" Joe cried.

"We're stuck between a rock and two sets of teeth." Matt said.

As the two triceratops charged, the group ran behind the boulder behind them, wanting to be safe from the two dinosaurs as they began fighting.

"Something must have set those Monochromon off." Tai said as he peered from behind the boulder.

"They're fighting over territory." Tentomon explained.

"They can just have it then." Palmon ran off.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Mimi ran after her and everyone else followed.

"They definitely don't need us hanging around!" Tai panted.

Daisuke's rout was cut off when TK tripped and fell right in front of her, Matt at his side to help him up.

"TK." he gasped.

"Better hurry up you guys." Tai called back to them.

"OK, we're coming!" TK called as he stood up on his own, then ran alongside Daisuke as their digimon trailed behind them to get to safety.

Matt stared after them, then followed.

After a while they just started walking as the sun began to set, everyone growing tired from all of the running they had done for the day and the monsters coming after them.

"I don't walk this much unless I am at a mall, and as you can see, we're nowhere near one." Mimi whined as she placed her head on a tree.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai said as he walked pass her.

"No. My feet hurt." the girl complained.

"Maybe if you take off your boots and socks, you'd feel better, Mimi, it's much more practical, I think." Agumon offered.

"I'm not walking in dirt in my bare feet." she exclaimed looking at him with an 'Are you crazy?' type of look.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi yelled and Palmon sat on the ground, giving up on trying to help her.

"It appears we may be losing our light source." Izzy said, looking at the darkening sky.

"What a weird sunset." Sora commented.

"This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night." Izzy said.

"Wait, I detect water. Stay here while I check it out." Tentomon flew off.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right. It's a lake with fresh clean water and a variety of tasty fish. The perfect campsite." The bug spoke with a smile in his tone

"Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said as she sat down next to TK and their digimon.

"Yay, we get to swim!" Gomamon cheered, but he was held back from going to the lake by Joe grabbing his tail.

"Gomamon, you better wait to make sure it's safe first." Joe warned.

"That's why I think we should start walking and stop all the complaining." Matt said, noticing how worn out his brother was.

"Everybody's hungry, we have to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe spoke eagerly.

The group all got up and began walking to the campsite that was an area that was surrounded by trees with a lake in the middle of it.

"It should be safe to rest here tonight." Biyomon chirped.

"Yeah, I love camping outside." Sora grinned.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi complained.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked.

"Look!" she gasped.

Everyone turned to look where she was pointing and saw a trolley car light up.

"What's that?" Tai asked.

"It looks like a trolley car." TK said.

"That's odd. The lights just...came on." Izzy said.

"Well, maybe there are some real people in there." Sora said.

"Let's check it out." Tai ran towards it, Agumon following.

"Maybe it can take us back home in air conditioned comfort." Mimi panted as she ran ahead and went into the car.

"Mimi, wait up!" Tai yelled as the girl ran a head and went in with Palmon.

"Bummer, its empty." the goggle head groaned.

"Totally empty." Sora chimed in.

"No trolley car is this clean." Izzy stated as he looked at the floors.

"Oh, goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi bounced on the seats happily.

"Something's wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here." Tai said.

"Yeah, like it suddenly moving by itself." Joe sat in the driver's seat, Biyomon in front of the windshield looking in at him.

"Possibly, then again, maybe that's our only way of getting home." Tai said.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora smiled as she sat down.

"Can we eat now?" Tentomon groaned from his seat next to her.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai said.

Everyone went off to complete a different chore to get ready to eat.

Veemon and Daisuke walked around the camp to look for some fruits to gather up while others went fishing and made a fire.

"_Daisuke…"_ a soft voice called.

The girl paused and looked around for whoever had called her name.

It sounded so familiar to her.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Veemon asked.

"I thought I heard someone call my name before." She answered confusing the dragon.

"_Dai-suke…"_ the voice came again sounding childish and female.

She followed the sound of the voice, Veemon right behind her as they went.

They found a cave that looked very old and has been made by hand, the two looking around carefully at the smooth walls as they walked inside.

Veemon was curious as to why his human was walking into this cave in the first place, but he trusted her judgement.

Finally, they found the end of the cave and it had drawings of two female digimon on it, both looking humanoid, one looking a bit more animal like with the attributes she had.

"Those are-"Veemon gasped.

"Mine." Daisuke spoke as she reached her hand out and touched the drawings.

They glowed with a silver light and swarmed around Daisuke, turning into what looked like a silver watch with a black screen that had four blue fang like marks on each side of the square black screen.

"What is going on here?" Daisuke asked.

"That's a good question." Veemon frowned in confusion as he noticed the drawings were gone.

"_Daisuke Motomiya, welcome back, dear one."_ Came a familiar woman's voice from the watch.

"Hey, it's been a while." Daisuke smiled.

"_Yes, it has. Listen; there is a new evil that has come to destroy our two worlds. Your friends are the next generation of Digidestinds. You have been partnered to Veemon to help you fight. I have given you your Spirits back, but you mustn't let the new children learn about who you are or else the enemies will learn of it and come after you. Good luck, dear one." _The woman spoke tenderly.

The transmission ended there, the duo just standing in the cave as they took in what they had been told.

"Daisuke, where are you?" Joe's voice called out making the two jump in shock.

"Yo, Veemon!" Gomamon called.

The duo ran out of the cave and found the blue haired boy and white seal were standing with their backs to them.

"What's wrong?" Veemon asked making them turn.

"Where did you two disappear to? The food is done and ready to be eaten." Joe scolded.

"Nobody needed our help, so we decided to take a look around the place." Daisuke told him as she walked over to the duo.

Joe sighed, but then led the girl and two digimon back to the campsite, scolding her for running off without telling anyone as they went.

Later on everyone started eating, enjoying the food that had been gathered and caught by the others as they sat around the nice warm fire since the sun had gone down.

"This is surprisingly good." Tentomon said as he nibbled on a melon with Biyomon.

"Mm-mm, delicious." Izzy munched on his fish.

"Matt, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK said as he stared at the fish in his hands.

"I won't tell." Matt assured.

"I never eat with my fingers." TK looked at him.

"TK, it's all right." Matt said looking like he was close to losing his temper.

"Yeah, you're hangin' with the big boys, now." Tai said as he gave an eyes closed smile and thumbs up that made Daisuke look down sadly as she held the goggle she wore around her neck as her older brother figure's face entered her mind.

"OK." TK shrugged as he started eating his fish, much to his brother's surprise.

Sora was gathering some water and Tai went to talk to her while the others ate or talked to each other.

"Hey, Daisuke?" TK called making the girl look at him with a curious look.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Well, I just noticed you were playing with your goggles and was wondering where ya got them." The young blonde asked with innocent curiosity while those around them listened in since they had thought Tai was the only goggle head.

The girl bit her lip as she looked down; feeling like a weight was on her shoulders from her depression over missing her friends.

"An old friend of mine gave them to me. He's a lot older and he was like the brother I never had. He gave these to me since he outgrew them." She said.

"Like a brother? You don't have one?" TK asked.

"Nope. I have an older sister, though." Daisuke said looking up at TK and saw that Matt looked to be hanging onto her every word now.

"Really? What's she like?" TK asked.

"Terrible. Jun's so whiny and treats me like I'm a pest. We argue about everything, even if it's small and stupid. We're just really different people. That's why I prefer Takuya; he at least tries to make some time for me instead of yelling at me all of the time and bossing me around." Daisuke said watching discretely as Matt's face seemed to change at her words.

"Wow, I didn't know some siblings act that way." TK said in wonderment as he blinked his pretty dark blue eyes.

Giving a small giggle, Daisuke sent him a smile.

"Well, now you do." She chirped.

Matt frowned as he looked down thoughtfully.

How could she just smile so easily like that after she just admitted that she had problems with her sister?

It was so strange to him.

Patamon then gave a loud yawn, catching everyone's attention as they looked at him.

"Ah, look, Patamon's tired." TK exclaimed softly as his partner curled up to next to him to sleep while Palmon and Gomamon were using Veemon as a pillow while the three dozed off.

"I'm getting really tired myself." Tai yawned as he stretched.

"Wait a minute; I think we should each take turns standing guard." Izzy walked up to Tai.

"All right, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if each of us guards for about an hour?" Tai asked.

"Not TK." Matt said standing up.

"Ah, come on, me too, Matt." TK said standing up and held onto his brother's green shirt.

"No, you're too young and you need your rest." Matt said.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi complained as she stood up.

"Hey, Gabumon. Watch it, Mimi may sneak up on you and steal your fur." Tai said in a creepy way making Gabumon step back, freaked out.

"So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off!" Tai joked as he held onto Gabumon's fur.

"Stop, Tai, that's not funny." Gabumon said running away as Tai brother laughed.

"Quit it!" Matt snapped pushing Tai back.

"What are you buggin' about?" Tai asked and the digimon woke up as they sensed the tension in the air.

"Gabumon told you to stop, so knock it off!" Matt yelled.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!" Tai yelled back as he and Matt grabbed each other by the shirt collars.

"You guys, stop fighting!" TK yelled.

"You're worse than Takuya and Koji…no wait. Forget that." Daisuke muttered as she thought of all the times those two had nearly killed each other.

The two fighting males looked at the others before they turned their backs on each other, pouting and Daisuke almost laughed at that.

"You'd both make great guards. Who goes first?" Joe asked.

"I will." Tai said turning to him.

"I'm next." Matt stated turning to Joe too making everyone relax.

"How about if Izzy takes over after that and I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut eye." Joe said.

(In the trailer…)

"I can't sleep with all of you here." Mimi whined as she looked at all of the digimon cuddled up together on the floor on some leaves they were using as a makeshift cot.

"Quit complaining. So, it's not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep." Sora spoke to try and make peace.

"That's right, Mimi." Izzy gloated.

"Good night." Joe said.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK joked.

Everyone then lay down, slowly falling asleep except for the lone wolf who left the bus while Gabumon covered TK to keep him warm like he was asked to do.

A little while later the ground started to shake and Daisuke was up, running out of the bus with Veemon on her tail while the others were waking up.

A large water snake named Seadramon came out of the water looking very angered.

He started swimming in the other direction, pulling the island along with him.

"We're gonna get eaten for sure." Mimi cried out as she and the others came out.

"Hold tight, we're going for a ride." Agumon said.

"It's like we're on a monster longboard." Tai said.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he realizes we're here." Izzy said.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon said.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said.

"You guys jinxed us. Now he knows we're here." Tentomon said as he jumped on a giant red leaf on the ground.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tai and Agumon yelled.

Tentomon was then flipped over by the red leaf that moved, sending him flying.

"Guess he does know we're here." Izzy cried as the red thing went into the water.

"Ah! The big red thing was his tail." Tai exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault." Tentomon insisted as he hovered above them.

Seadramon then gave the island a hard whack with his tail, making everyone stumble and trip.

"He's coming back and he's not happy." Tai said as Seadramon went under the water, swimming around to make everyone tense up in fear.

"We're gonna crash into the shore!" Joe yelled when the island started moving at a fast pace.

"This is really gonna mess up my hair." Mimi whined as she held her hat down.

Finally, the island stopped moving and Daisuke was able to do a quick head count, only to find Matt and Gabumon were missing.

"Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake." Tai groaned.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back." Izzy suggsted.

"Get ready, he's attacking!" Tai cried as the sea snake rose up from the water, giving off a roar like hiss at them.

"Come on you guys. Let's send him back to the fish heap." Agumon said as the digimon stood in front of their humans.

All of the Rookies then fired off their attacks, but they either weren't powerful enough or Seadramon was too far out of reach for them.

"Agumon, digivolve." Tai said.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time, Tai." Agumon announced sadly.

"You have too." His partner insisted.

"Maybe my body hasn't recovered from the last fight." Agumon said turning to him.

"But if you can't help us, then how're we supposed to stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, over here!" Matt's voice called.

"Oh, Matt!" TK called as he turned and ran off to the water where he saw his brother and Gabumon swimming over.

"Matt, be careful or the monster will get you-AH!" TK yelped as Seadramon hit the island and it made the boy fall into the water.

"TK!" Matt cried as Gomamon dived in.

A few seconds later, he surfaced with the boy on his back.

"Gomamon, go." Joe encouraged.

"Hurry up, Matt." Tai called.

"Get out fast. It's Seadramon, he's back!" Tentomon cried.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt said.

"Got it." the seal nodded as he swam back to the island.

Matt then turned and started swimming over to where Seadramon is, Daisuke biting her lip as she felt her worry grow for the blonde.

"Hey, over here you over grown water lizard!" he called.

Seadramon went over to catch him, but was stopped by Gabumon sending his Blue Blaster at him.

Annoyed, Seadramon used his tail to toss Gabumon off onto the island.

"I HATE FISH!" he cried as he landed with a thud as Matt was pulled under the water.

"It's all my fault. Matt was only trying to save me. I'll never forgive myself." TK whimpered as Sora and Mimi held him after they pulled him out.

"Oh no." Tai said.

Matt was now in Seadramon's grasp, wrapped up tightly in his tail and crying out to get free.

"This is not good. Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his pray, he won't let go." Tentomon warned.

"You're not helpin'." Veemon deadpanned.

"Matt, hang on!" TK called with tears in his eyes.

Matt was gritting his teeth in pain as he was squeezed by the tail.

"Patamon, please help him. You've gotta hit him with a Bubble Boom." TK said to his partner.

"Seadramon's way too big. I just don't have enough power now. Gabumon, you're stronger. How about you?" Patamon asked the sulking canine/lizard.

"You're right. Matt is in trouble and I must help." He said.

"GABUMON!" Matt cried as he was being squeezed tighter by Seadramon.

"Don't give up! I'll find a way to save you if it's the last thing I do." TK called.

"Matt hold on!" Gabumon called.

"I don't understand any of this, but I have to save Matt. What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?" he asked.

Then, he was covered in bright light, digivolving to his Champion form.

"Gabumon digivolve too…GARURUMON!"

"Garurumon?" Daisuke asked in wonder as she stared at the wolf as he pounced at Seadramon's tail, freeing Matt.

Garurumon fought Seadramon, digging his fangs into him while Matt swam back to shore.

Groaning, Daisuke finally had enough and ran away to the bus, Veemon following her while everyone focussed on the fight.

"Dai, what're ya doing?" V-Mon asked.

"I have to do something." She insisted and brought her wrist with the bracelet up to her chest.

It started to glow silver, the dragon stepping back with a look of awe as he witnessed the transformation as she held her arm up in the air.

"SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

While Garurumon was getting blasted by Seadramon's Ice Blast, everyone was then surprised when they saw a new human like digimon swoop in, shining with a silver light around her as her wings spread.

"Look. Who is that?" Sora asked.

"It's an angel." TK gasped.

"How pretty." Mimi gushed.

Tentomon then yelled in shock and looked close to passing out while the other digimon were amazed.

"Who is that?" Izzy asked.

The mystery digimon then flew down to Seadramon, and shaped her body like a cross as the silver light turned gold.

"Heaven's Crucifix!" she called.

The cross shaped light then hit Seadramon, sending him down into the water, crying out in defeat as he swam away and Garurumon broke out of the ice, swimming back to the island.

"That's Bellemon. She one of the 11 Legendary Warriors." Biyomon exclaimed in awe.

"Legendary Warriors?" Tai asked as they all watched the angel turn to them with a smile, her gold eyes holding a kindness in them.

"Yes, she is the Warrior of Miracles." Tentomon said.

Just as Garurumon made it back to the island and transformed back into Gabumon, Bellemon opened her mouth and a beautiful sounding lullaby was being sang.

"Look to the past

As we head to the future to reclaim the Digital World

With faith in ourselves and trust in each other

We live by the lessons we've learned

As we work towards one solution

To our Spirit Evolution." She sang.

The group of digimon and children all slowly fell asleep from her Angel's Lullaby and then she flew down to the island, Seadramon slowly rising and looking guilty.

"Now, now. Don't worry about it. You were just in a bad mood. I forgive you." Bellemon assured as she pet the dragon's head and he gave a smile to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The bushy haired one got sparks from the fire on my tail and it really hurt. Then the Tentomon jumped on it and made the pain even worse. I'm sorry for the trouble." Seadramon replied bashfully as the Warrior kissed his nose.

"Don't worry about it. Now can you please take us back to land?" Bellemon asked with a smile.

The sea dragon went under the island and moved it back to where it was before and then left.

Bellemon sighed as she was covered in data and turned into Daisuke.

"I'm tired." She mumbled as she walked over to where Veemon was sleeping and picked him up, cuddling with the blue dragon to fall asleep.

(In the morning…)

Everyone slowly woke up, confusion on their faces when they saw that they were back in the forest.

"Hey, what happened to Seadramon and Bellemon?" Tai asked.

"She must have defeated him and brought us back to land." Agumon said.

"I must saw, we are very lucky to have one of the Legendary Warriors helping us." Biyomon chirped.

"Yeah, how lucky are we?" Palmon smiled.

"I wonder if we'll ever see her again." Sora mused.

"I hope so. She was really pretty and it would be cool to have a guardian angel watching over us. Oh, yeah, Matt, Gabumon you two were great out there against that monster too." TK said to his older brother.

"You think so?" Matt asked with a blush.

"You were the man." Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf man." Matt joked making everyone laugh.

"Still, it brings up an interesting pattern. Every time we're in danger, our digimon seem to transform and only Gabumon did it this time." Izzy said.

Tai hummed in thought as he thought it over as Agumon and Demiveemon both digivolve to save him and Daisuke.

"That's right. Agumon digivolved when I was in danger." He said.

"Then that's it. Our digimon digivolve when we're in trouble." Izzy said.

"Wow, that must be the key." Sora blinked, then gasped as Mimi fell on her shoulder.

"Hey, careful." Sora took hold of Mimi's shoulders to set her down on the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall yet?" Mimi mumbled in her sleep.

"We've only been here two days and I think she's gained some muscle on her." Sora joked.

"Maybe she'll become hard bodied like me." Agumon said.

"Or maybe she'll grow pink wings like mine." Biyomon said.

"You must be joking." Mimi yawned before falling asleep.

Slowly, everyone went back to sleep, the two youngest kids leaning up against Matt with their digimon as the older boy played his harmonica that made TK and Daisuke smile in their sleep.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

"_The Beginning of a Life Time Rivalry"_

_Leomon walked out of the hut with Daisuke training after him, one of the lions that looked to be the oldest turned to them curiously and walked over._

"_Leomon, why is this human with you?" he asked._

"_BanchoLeomon, this is Daisuke. She has acquired the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Miracles, but she is a young one, still a cub. I have offered to train her and to help her grasp her powers so that she can protect herself better." Leomon bowed to the digimon._

_BanchoLeomon was a Mega level digimon, also the oldest one in the village, a great fighter and also a just leader that everyone respected._

_He looked down at the girl who was staring at him in awe and curiosity much like a kitten would which made him smile tenderly at him._

_A Leormon and Frimon came over to look at the human girl, the lion cub sniffing at her which made the girl look at the two digimon that froze as they stared into her chocolate brown eyes._

"_She may stay with us to learn. Leomon, if you would. I would like you to do combat with her in front of us to test her so that we may see her power." BanchoLeomon requested._

"_Only if Daisuke agrees." Leomon said._

_Hearing her name, Daisuke looked up at the two lions._

"_Sorry, what about a fight?" she asked._

"_You and Leomon with show us your power. Come now." BanchoLeomon insisted as he led the girl and Champion to a clearing._

_The Leormon, Frimon, GrappLeomon, SnowLeomon and SaberLeomon all followed eagerly to be able to witness one of the Legendary Warriors do battle._

_Daisuke and Leomon stood about ten feet apart as BanchoLeomon stood in the space between them, looked them both over._

_He saw that the girl seemed to be fearful, but also determined to do her best._

"_I will call when the battle ends. Now…begin!" BanchoLeomon roared._

_Quickly, Daisuke held her D-tector._

"_Execute: Spirit Evolution!"_

"_BELLEMON!"_

_As soon as the angel stood on the ground, Leomon drew his knife and charged at her making her flap her wings and take to the air._

_Quickly, Leomon fired off his Fist of the beast King which made her gasp at the orange flaming lion head coming at her, but she then she flapped her wings and sent out her Feather Furry raining down the sharp feathers down on the lion who snarled and held his muscular arms up to protect himself._

_Leomon then jumped up with a roar to punch Bellemon who then glowed as she released her Heaven's Crucifix at the lion making his eyes widened as he was blasted back from the silver light._

_BanchoLeomon hummed in thought as the other lions murmured in interest at the way the angel was fighting so well as if she was relying on instinct to fight._

_Landing on his feet and skidding to a stop, Leomon released his Fist of the Beast King again and this time he hit Bellemon on her shoulder making her yelp at the sudden pain._

"_Enough!" BanchoLeomon roared._

_Bellemon flew down to the ground holding her arm, then was covered in data as she returned to Daisuke who looked close to crying from the pain, but was holding the tears back._

_Feeling concerned, Leomon walked over to the child to check on her wound, but BanchoLeomon held his paw up to stop him._

"_SnowLeomon, fetch the healing herbs." He ordered._

"_Yes sir." The white lion bowed his head and then took off._

_BanchoLeomon then kneeled in front of the girl and cupped her chin, tilting her head up._

"_You are but a cub, you won't be seen as weak if you cry." He said._

"_I just don't want people to think I'm a baby or weak." She sniffled as she whipped away a tear that fell._

"_Crying does not make you weak. It is something that everyone does when they are overcome with emotions or pain. You are innocent and you are hurt. It's necessary for you to cry and no one will insult you for it. If your enemies do, they are only soulless beings that you shouldn't listen to." BanchoLeomon advised._

_Blinking in curiosity, Daisuke smiled up at the old lion just as SnowLeomon ran over with the herbs and gauze to help tend to the girl's wound which was only a small burn._

"_Daisuke, are you all right?" Leomon asked worried._

"_Yeah, I'm good." She said to him._

_Seeing that she wasn't hurt or scared of him, Leomon patted her head which made her whine at her hair being messed up._

_The Leormon from before walked over to the girl, sniffing at her again which made the girl look down at him curiously._

_Leormon then bumped his head under her hand making the girl smile and pet the tuft of red hair he had on top of his head._

"_Welcome to our village, Daisuke." Leormon smiled._

"_Thanks, Leormon." She said._

_Leormon then grabbed her shirt with his fangs and started pulling her off with him to go see the rest of the village, Leomon and BanchoLeomon watching in amusement as they saw a connection forming between the cub and angel already._

_Daisuke let Leormon show her around the village, heading off to a flower field that was filled with yellow and orange poppies that made the girl exclaim in awe at the sight of them all._

"_Wow, these are so pretty." She said._

"_These flowers you can eat. Go ahead and try one." Leormon insisted as he ate up a yellow poppy._

"_Um, I don't think humans can eat flowers." Daisuke sweat dropped._

"_What? Aw, come on, try one." Leormon said as he patted at her legs with his paws._

_Sighing, Daisuke picked up an orange flower and hesitantly licked at the petals, then her eyes went wide at the sweet taste and squishy texture of the flower under her tongue._

"_Hey, it tastes like caramel marshmallow." She blinked in amazement before she ate the flower._

"_See, I told you it was good." Leormon flicked his tail happily._

_Suddenly, his head picked up when he sensed something which made Daisuke look at him as he started to hiss and spit._

"_What's wrong, Leormon?" she asked._

"_Trouble." He said._

_Just then, a green bodied digimon came out of the forest holding a club in his hands and he turned to the girl and cub._

"_Hey, you two back off unless you want to get a beating." He warned._

"_Who is that?" Daisuke asked._

"_Goblimon, not very smart and are ugly as you can obviously see." Leormon explained._

"_Hey, what cha say about me? I ain't ugly!" Goblimon yelled as he jumped around in anger and waved his arms._

"_This is the Lion Village; go back to where you belong." Leormon said._

"_No, I can stay here if I want." Goblimon retorted._

"_Leave." Leormon ordered._

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Is this gonna be over soon?" Daisuke asked as the two digimon were face to face, snarling and growling at each other._

_Goblimon then tackled Leormon down onto the ground, the two digimon fighting as they hit and swiped their claws at each other while Daisuke just watched them go._

_They looked like two little kids having a spat in her opinion and she wasn't sure if she should intervene or not._

_Sighing, she just sat down and watched the two digimon fight for about an hour._

_The fight stopped when Goblimon landed a scratch on Leormon's chest, leaving an X shaped scar and Leormon was able to claw at Goblimon's left eye, leaving a scar there as well._

"_OK, that's enough!" Daisuke yelled as she ran over and pushed the two digimon away from each other._

"_This fight is a tie. No winner or loser. Both of you just walk away." She said._

_Goblimon and Leormon growled at each other, but then turned up their noses at each other._

"_This isn't over. When we meet again, I'll be a strong Champion and then I'll win and prove that I'm stronger." Goblimon promised._

"_Feh. I doubt that, but I'll agree. When I'm a Champion, I'll defeat you in battle. You just wait and see." Leormon said._

_Sparks flew between their eyes, but then the two turned away from each other and walked off while Daisuke stood there watching the two boys walk off._

"_What the heck? Boys are so weird." She groaned._

"Biyomon Gets Firepower"

The next day everyone was walking off in the forest when a loud booming sound made everyone look up.

"Wha-Hey!" Sora gasped at the sound.

"Whoa, did you hear that?" Tai asked.

"It seems to be some sort of aircraft." Matt said as the large black object shot off over them and above the tree tops.

"It looks like a big flying gear." Sora said.

"Admit it; my alien theory is becoming more plausible." Izzy said.

"Yeah, they hit us with an antigravity ray to make us all crooked or maybe that sign's just crooked." Joe mused as he looked over at one of the many road signs that was in the forest.

TK then stepped on a branch and tripped over it making everyone turn to him as he nearly fell over, but Tai grabbed him and lifted the boy up.

"TK." Sora exclaimed.

"Oh, that was scary." TK sighed.

"Watch it." Matt said.

"That could've been a snake or worse." Tai said.

"Oh, boy, I'm sorry. Hey, Biyomon, are there really snakes here?" TK asked as he was set down next to Daisuke and Veemon.

"No, just giant flying killer bugs and other unpleasant digimon." Biyomon stated.

"Don't you worry TK; I'll take care of them." Patamon flapped over to his partner and allowed the boy to hug him and chuckled.

"OK, now that that's settled, let's get going." Sora placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing's settled and where would we go? We don't even know where we are." Matt reminded.

"This is silly. I say we keep moving and see if we can find any signs of intelligent life here." Tai grinned.

"Why do I suddenly feel offended?" Veemon frowned as the group started walking off.

"Hey, wait a minute! Is he saying digimon are not intelligent? Is that what he's saying?" Biyomon asked, rubbing her head against Sora's leg.

"Not at all. But I think Tai's right. We need to keep moving in hopes to finding out where we are. We need to stay calm and stick together. Let's remember, we're in this together." Sora smiled.

"Together sounds good." the pink bird said.

"We can do it. This'll take teamwork and I'm sure we'll figure out exactly where we are and how to get back. There's no point in splitting up because then once someone did figure it out, we-"

"Hey, Sora, open your eyes." Biyomon nudged her making the girl look over to see the group was walking off.

"Well, thanks a lot for waiting." Sora called after them sarcastically while Biyomon giggled as they followed the group.

"Moving right along folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour would be the Forest of Irrelevant Road Signs. No pictures please." Matt imitated a tour guide.

"Hey, wait up. My shoe lace is broken." Joe called.

"You need new shoes. Ooh, new shoes." Mimi mused.

"Look." Matt gasped.

There was an opening in the dense forest to view a desert area that had telephone poles with broken power lines that didn't connect to each other.

"Telephone poles. I saw we follow them and see where they lead." Matt suggested.

"It'll just lead to trouble." Joe complained.

Suddenly, the large black gear from before came whistling through the air above them.

"Look, it's the alien saucer again." Izzy pointed.

"And its heading for a close encounter." Matt said as the gear crash landed on top of a mountain covered in plantation.

Everyone then started walking, sweating quickly from the sudden heat that came from the humid air and hot sun.

"Boy, it's so hot I can feel the heat coming up from my socks." TK whined.

"Well TK, maybe you should put your shoes back on." Matt said.

"Oh, this hot desert air is destroying my complexion. How much further is it?" Mimi asked.

"Is that all you're worried about, Mimi? We'll be lucky if we even survive this hike." Joe said.

"Hey, does anybody besides me see that these telephone poles have no connecting wires?" Sora asked.

"She's right. I wonder if these actually are telephone poles. Maybe they are some odd alien equivalence." Izzy theorized.

"Hey, remember those phone booths and that street car?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anybody else remembered." Mimi grinned.

"That's it. Doomed. The heat has baked our brains and we're all gonna wind up as roasted piglets!" Joe cried out.

"Just remain calm, Joe. We've only been walking for two minutes." Izzy said.

"Psst. Izzy, come here Izzy. I think we better find some shade for Joe and quick." Tentomon whispered to his partner.

Mimi then hummed cheerfully as she walked to the venter of the group.

"You won't believe what happened to my favourite watch. The sun melted the numbers right off." She laughed as she held up a compass and everyone bent down to see it.

"Mimi, for somebody who hates hiking, you sure have a lot of compasses." Tai observed.

The needle of the compass then started spinning quickly which made everyone gasp in confusion.

"Of course none of them actually work." Tai said as Izzy picked up a handful of sand and looked it over.

"This dirt contains small traces of metal which can affect the compass needle." Izzy explained.

"Oh well, I'm always late anyway." Mimi shrugged.

"This is one weird world and I don't like it one little bit." Sora stood.

"I think we should start looking for water, guys. Otherwise we could dehydrate in all this heat." Izzy said.

"Yeah. But we're doing OK for now, aren't we?" Tai asked.

"HELP! SOMEBODY PELASE FIND US!" Mimi yelled.

After her small freak out, the group continued on their walk to find water or at least some shade to rest in.

"I've taken a soil sample, measured the barometric center and analyzed the humidity." Izzy explained.

"And what did you find out?" Sora asked

"…It's really, really hot." He simply said.

"Hang on just a little longer. Don't give up now." Tai encouraged.

"We're gonna be OK. Just keep moving along." Mimi tried to assure herself.

"My head is baking. If this goes on too much longer, I'm going to look like a wilted salad." Palmon panted.

Mimi then pulled off her hat and set it down on Palmon's head.

"Here, you wear my hat for a while. You need it more than I do." She said.

"Thank you, Mimi." Palmon smiled.

"Pee whoo. What's that yucky smell?" TK asked as Matt sniffed the air and exclaimed in disgust.

"Here's a thought, now you know why they call them sweat socks." Matt said.

"This beach would be a lot more popular if it just had a couple more things like a, ocean, a gentle breeze, snack bar, hunky life guard." Mimi listed off.

"Hold it. I have to stop. I just don't think I can go any faster." Biyomon panted as everyone stopped.

"You have to stay positive. Let's all pretend that it's raining." Sora suggested making Biyomon perk up and run over to Sora, rubbing her head against her leg.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. I simply adore the rain." Biyomon laughed.

"Me too, but it's time for a reality check. This isn't getting any better. It might a good idea to turn around and get out of this desert right now." Matt said as Joe nodded.

"You mean before we all have a power outage? I'll vote for that." Tentomon said as Tai walked over to Matt.

"Wait; hold on for just a second everybody." Tai spoke as he held his telescope up to see what was out in the desert.

"If I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing." He began.

"What is it, Tai?" Izzy asked.

"It's not a mirage. It's real water." Tai announced.

"Water?" Biyomon perked up.

"This is fantastic. Now all we need is some lemons, sugar and some big fat ice cubes." Joe cheered.

"It looks like a village maybe we'll find people." Izzy said. "And shade." Palmon said.

"Oi, these guys are dumb. You'd think that after two days they would know that this isn't our world." Daisuke shook her head in disbelief.

She and Veemon had been walking at the far back of the group listening to everyone complain and nearly have panic attacks due to the heat while the little girl walked on as if she wasn't affected by the change.

"Maybe they're brains have been baked." Veemon suggested making the girl chuckle softly.

Thankfully, no one heard their conversation.

"Maybe they'll have some hats for sale." Mimi said.

"Water and food. I'm hungry enough to eat broccoli." TK joked.

"What's broccoli? Is that some kind of joke?" Patamon asked.

"Great, let's get out of this desert." Tai said.

Everyone then cheered as they started running towards the village, but were stunned when they found huts that were about the same height as TK and Daisuke, there was a well, a large abandoned boat near the river and Yokomon all over that were greeting the humans and digimon.

"From so far away, everything looked so big." Tai walked around.

"But they're so cute and tiny." Mimi cooed.

"OK, question, who here knows where we can get a drink?" Biyomon asked the Yokomon.

"And just what do giant digimon drink?" a Yokomon asked.

"Me? I'm no digimon." Sora pointed to herself.

"My friend Sora is what's called a human being. Yes, I know they look funny. In spite of this, they're all actually very nice." Biyomon explained.

"What's a human being?" two Yokomon bounced.

"If you're not digimon, then what're you doing here in Digi World?" a Yokomon asked.

The rest of the villagers all were talking at once as they wondered over this fact.

"This is great. There is no way we are all going to fit into this place." Joe whined.

It was times like this that Joe really reminded Daisuke of her oldest friend JP.

"Relax Joe. At least the natives here are friendly." Tai said.

"Oh my, I would just love to take one home and put it on my bed with all my other stuffed animals." Mimi gushed with her clasped hands to her cheek.

"Humph. There she goes again. Do you think Mimi hears the same things we hear? I'm not sure any more." Matt shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and looked to the side.

"Maybe she's an alien spy." Izzy suggested.

"TK's tired and hungry." Patamon said.

"He's not the only one." Joe's head bent down.

"Biyomon, just when did you digivolve?" a Yokomon asked.

"When I met Sora. We share a special bond which is magical." Biyomon said as Sora sat down near the group.

"You don't talk like us anymore. Is that how all Biyomon talk?" Yokomon asked.

"No, it's how the big ones talk. I suppose I just picked it up from Sora. She is a wonderful and kind human being and I've already learned a lot from here." Biyomon praised making Sora smile.

"I still don't understand how you digivolved. What is it about being around human beings that makes it happen?" Yokomon asked.

"Sora needed me. I had to protect her." Biyomon stated.

"She had to protect me?" Sora asked as Biyomon went on talking to the Yokomon clan.

"Wait a sec, now I get it. that's why she's always following me around." Sora mused.

"You only figured that out now?" Daisuke asked making the orangette look over.

She hadn't known the girl was there and was a bit startled how Daisuke always disappeared and reappeared at times.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"It's been obvious since the day we got here. We're partnered to our digimon friends and they protect us because of that." Daisuke stated matter of factly.

Sora then thought back to the times that all of the digimon digivolved once before on their first day, then it was Agumon that became Greymon, Demiveemon that became Veemon and Gabumon that became Garurumon.

"We're lucky kids." Sora chuckled making Daisuke shake her head in amusement.

"Sora?" Biyomon called as she walked over to the two girls.

"We're invited to have dinner with the Yokos. They said they'd be willing to share they food with all of us." She smiled.

"Nice, huh?" Veemon asked.

"Oh, wow." Sora smiled.

The other humans all cheered happily at this.

"Let's see hands if you want lemonade." Joe said.

"I wonder what Yokomons eat." TK mused.

"I'll take a burger, fries and a shake." Tai said.

"Water! Water!" TK cheered making everyone look at him.

"Water?" Izzy asked.

"Look everybody, a fresh water fountain. Hurray!" TK laughed as he linked arms with Daisuke and dragged her over to the fountain.

"Oh, the water here is piped in from a spring at Mihirashi mountain. It's the best water in the world." A Yokomon said as she jumped onto the side of the fountain.

"Forget the world. Mount Mihirashi water is the best in all the galaxy." Tentomon stepped up beside the two 8year olds.

"Where's Mount Mihirashi?" TK asked.

"Up there." The Yokos said making the humans all look up to where a mountain was located.

"Hey, that's a live volcano." TK said.

"Yes, but the heat boils away all the germs." Yokomon said.

There was then a loud gurgling noise as everyone gathered around the fountain.

"If I'm not mistaken, that world proceeds an eruption." Izzy said.

A large pillar of fire then shot out of the fountain making everyone stand back before they could get burned by it.

"That's cool, but I still didn't get a drink." TK pouted as Daisuke looked over to him in disbelief while the older kids were startled.

"What is happening?" Tai asked.

"The water evaporated." Yokomon1 cried.

"That's OK because the lake is always full of water." Yokomon2 said.

"I'll check it out." Tai stood from the ground.

"Let's all go." Matt said.

The group all then ran off to the lake but were stunned to see that the water was all gone and was dry.

"The water's all gone." Izzy gasped since it was a deep lake.

"Goodness. Where did it go?" Mimi asked.

"Somebody pulled the plug." TK said.

"All right, let's not panic." Tai said.

He then ran off to the well as the others followed, the goggle head dropping a wooden bucket down into the well.

It then hit the bottom, but there wasn't a splash, just a crash.

"Dry as a bone." Matt noted.

"I won't give up." Tai said.

He then pulled the rope back up, only to discover that the bucket was gone and the end of the rope had a scorch mark.

Flames then shot up out of the well making Tai stumble up and flail about.

"Look, Tai's doing a little dance for us. Is that supposed to stop the fire or bring down the rain?" Mimi giggled.

"Hey, do you remember that flying gear we saw earlier?" Matt then asked.

"It crashed right into a hillside." Izzy said.

"Great, of all the hillsides out there, the gear crashes into Mihirashi Mountain." Sora sighed.

"That's the place where the water comes from." Joe pointed out.

"That's right. The water comes from a lake on top of Mount Mihirahi, so the gear crashing into the mountain could upset our water supply. We don't dare go up there. The mountain is guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon. He's hideously dangerous." Yokomon2 said.

Tai then bounced his telescope in his hand before he brought it to his eye and looked out over to the volcano.

"I want a closer look at that mountain. You say thus character Meramon is a fiery digimon? What does he look like? Never mind, there he is! He's coming, he's coming our way!" Tai cried.

"He burns everything he touches!" Yokomon1 cried out.

The Yokos all started yelling in fear as they bounced around.

"He never comes down off the mountain though. This is very strange behaviour for him." Yokomon3 said.

"I'm burning! Too hot!" Meramon cried.

He was sliding down the side of the mountain as everyone watched him, the top of the mountain burning.

"Meramon is a fiery digimon. There's no reason he should be in pain from his own flames. That's his nature." Palmon said confused.

Meramon sounded like he was sobbing from pain as he skidded down the mountain.

"This is weird. He's crying." Tai said.

"Burning!" Meramon yelled.

"Sounds like he's out of his mind with pain." Sora said.

"What do we do?" Tai asked.

"Look, he's coming straight toward the village." Sora said.

"Everybody, we better figure out what we're going to do. I've never seen him move so fast. He's already at the foot of the mountain." Biyomon said as the Yokos cried out as the forest caught on fire.

"Everybody freeze. Stay very still." Sora said.

Everyone was frozen in their spots, Daisuke doing it because she hoped the older girl had a plan to use as they stood there, waiting on the dangerous monster to come after them.

"You're going to need more than sunscreen to stop me." Meramon laughed psychotically.

"Don't move a muscle." Sora ordered.

"Burn, burn, burn!" Meramon yelled as they saw him entering the desert and running towards the village.

"Ah! Unfreeze and RUN!" Tai yelled.

Everyone then cried out in fear as the humans led the Yokos off to the ship, the large swarm seeming almost endless as Matt, Joe, Izzy, TK, Mimi and Daisuke boarded the ship first with their digimon.

"Come on, keep it moving." Tai called as he and Sora watched the opening to the ship.

"All the way to the rear." Sora cried over the yelling.

"OK, calm down, there's room for all of you. Would you stop squirming?" Matt asked as he and the others got pushed around by the swarm of pink and blue.

"Here's the next batch, Matt." Joe said carrying Gomamon in his arms while a pile of Yokos were on his back.

"Easy now. You'll be OK." Tai said.

"Who's not here?" Sora asked, then gasped as she saw her pink bird was missing.

"This is bad." She turned to the top of the crater.

Biyomon was looking after the Yokos, making sure everyone was safely down into the ship before she joined them.

"Run, come on." Sora whispered.

"Everyone keep moving now. Just follow the one in front of you." Biyomon said.

"Biyomon, save yourself. Come down while there's still time!" Sora yelled up to her.

"I can't leave here until all my friends are safe, Sora." Biyomon stated.

"All right, I suppose I'll just have to come up there after you." Sora frowned as she started running.

"Oh, this won't end well." Daisuke groaned as she had two Yokos on her head while one was one each of her shoulders.

"What do we do?" Veemon asked as he held an armful of Yokos.

"Hurry. Sora, you'll never make it!" Tai called after the orangette.

"Where's Sora going?" Joe asked.

"Sora, come back!" Matt called.

Sora ignored them and just kept on running towards Biyomon as the last of the Yokos finally made it down to the ship.

"Aw, good, they're all safe now." Biyomon sighed.

"Watch out! Biyomon, he's right behind ya!" Sora yelled as the flame covered giant walked u behind Biyomon making the bird fly up into the air.

"Go away, Meramon. Leave us alone. We're not bothering you." Biyomon said.

She was then backhanded by Meramon and was sent falling down making Sora pick up speed to catch her.

"Biyo! Biyo, I'm coming, Biyo!" Sora cried as the bird rolled down the side of the crater.

Sora then jumped and caught Biyomon in her arms.

"Are you OK?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I hope I never do that again. It wasn't very fun." Biyomon smiled making Sora laugh, though she had tears in her eyes from her worry.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me." Biyomon said as Sora stood and hugged her.

"Don't mention it. that's what a friend is for." Sora smiled.

"You can say that again. My friend." Biyomon smiled back.

Meramon then growled as a fireball appeared in his hand.

"Uh oh. We're still in great danger, Sora. You stay here. It's my turn to rescue you now." Biyomon glared as she slipped out of Sora's arms and flew off to fight.

Sora looked over in worry.

"You think you're really hot stuff, well you're in big trouble now." Biyomon warned as she used her Spiral Twister at Meramon making him groan in pain.

"OK big red; take that and that and that." Biyomon said as she constantly hit him with her green flames.

"Is that the best you have to offer weakling?" Meramon taunted.

"We gotta help her out. He's too big to handle." Tai said as Izzy stood beside him as Agumon, Tentomon and Patamon went off to help.

"Right." Izzy nodded.

"Yeah." Tai said as the two boys ran off.

"Catch." Meramon laughed as he created a huge fireball and threw it at Biyomon, hitting her and sending the bird down.

"Oh no! She's hit." Sora cried as Patamon, Tentomon, Gabumon and Agumon were around her.

"Biyomon." Sora fell to her knees.

"Come on everyone, we can beat that monster." Tai encouraged as he and Izzy ran over and stood beside Sora.

"What we need is teamwork." Izzy said.

"Give me your best shot." Meramon taunted.

The four Rookies sent out their attacks, but it only made Meramon grow in size.

"We need a fire extinguisher." Joe said.

"That made him bigger." Matt clenched his fists.

"Why do I suffer so?" Meramon sobbed.

"If we knew why he was crying, it might help to stop him." Tai said.

"Fire's not affecting him; I guess it's not heartburn." Izzy said.

"Ooh, this ain't good." Veemon's ears went flat as Meramon kept on growing until he was the size of the mountain.

"Maybe this monster just has growing pains." Matt suggested.

"Growing pains?" Daisuke turned to him in disbelief.

"Matt, this is not the time to joke." Joe yelled.

"Hope you're ready, here I come." Meramon said as he then started sliding down the side of the crater.

Whining in pain, Biyomon pushed herself up and looked over to where Sora was kneeling down looking defeated.

"Sora?" the bird asked.

"We're all in trouble now. Meramon cannot be allowed to win. My friends need my help now." Biyomon stood confidently and spread her wings as Sora's device glowed.

"Biyomon digivolve to…BIRDRAMON!"

Birdramon then flew at Meramon and lifted him up away from the others and then threw him down onto the ground.

"We'll be safe now. Biyomon digivolved to rescue us." Sora said in relief.

Birdramon cried out as she charged at Meramon.

"What's wrong Birdramon? Are you afraid of me? Let's fight!" he yelled as the large bird flew around him.

"Here, have a ball." He threw a fireball and hit her wing making her cry out.

"Don't turn your back." Sora called out.

Shaking off the attack, Birdramon flew at Meramon and got hit by the fireballs.

"Birdramon, move away." Sora yelled.

Flying back, Birdramon's wings started to sparkle as she then fired off her Meteor Wings that hit Meramon and made him shrink as he curled up in pain and then a black gear flew out of his chest before it then shattered into dust.

"It was the gear." Izzy exclaimed.

"What is it?" Patamon flew up.

"It made him crazy." Izzy said.

"Right." Tai nodded.

"I suppose if you had a big black gear stuck inside of you, you'd be a little crazy too." Matt said.

"Yay! Biyomon did it!" TK cheered making everyone smile.

Birdramon then reverted back to Biyomon and swooped down over to Sora.

"Wow, every time I'm in danger, Biyomon comes to my rescue. That's what I call a friend." Sora smiled.

"Are you all right? Oh, Sora." Biyomon cried as she and the girl hugged.

"Oh, Bi. I was so worried about you. You're great. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you." Sora smiled.

"I wasn't the least big afraid. All I could think about was saving you because, well, you know." Biyomon said.

The fire all died down as everyone walked over to Meramon to check on him.

"Meramon, why did you attack our village?" Yokomon1 asked.

"I couldn't stop myself." He held his head.

"That must've been awful for you. if you couldn't control yourself, who was controlling you?" Yokomon2 asked.

"The last thing I remember is being hit by that gear." Meramon said.

"Well, we're just happy to see that you're back to normal. I hope nothing like this ever happens again. You're needed to protect Mount Mihirashi. Goodbye Meramon. May you always stay well. Try not to burn down our village anymore, OK?" Yokomon1 asked.

Meramon waved to everyone as they watched him walk off back to the mountain, the sun setting behind them.

"Hey, I just remembered you never got that dinenr we promised you. You must be starving." Biyomon said as she was held by Sora.

"My tummy's ready for some action." TK frowned.

(Later…)

"What is this stuff?" Tai asked.

The Yokos had given them bowls of some type of grain that the digimon were eating happily.

"Be polite and just eat it. A gracious guest never insults his host's cooking." Mimi reprimanded.

"I can't tell if it's even been cooked." Tai looked up from the bowl.

"Eat as much as you want. We have more than enough for seconds." Biyomon said.

"Well, there's probably a good reason for that." Joe said.

"You know, I was afraid that's what you were going to say." Sora stared at her food.

"It smells better than broccoli. Who knows, it might taste better." TK spoke positively.

"Had anybody noticed, we a lot about food." Matt stated as everyone ate.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Sora said.

"I'm skipping this one too. I just don't like to eat on an empty stomach. Besides, I don't even know what that stuff is, but I'm sure I'm allergic to it." Joe said.

Everyone then laughed at the typical answer from the bluentte while Sora smiled over at Biyomon, then her eyes wandered over to where Daisuke was sitting.

There was just something different about this girl and she couldn't help but wonder what it was that made her more mature than TK and also wiser than one would expect.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

"_Evil Warrior?!"_

_After a week, Daisuke was playing with Leormon after her training with Leomon and BanchoLeomon, the two friends play fighting with each other as the others watched the two cubs wrestle._

_Daisuke had been welcomed into the Lion Village as a cub of their own since they had all grown fond of her, Leormon especially as he viewed her as his best friend and the girl did the same._

_As Leormon pinned Daisuke down, the girl laughing, her D-Tector then beeped making the two friends pause in their play._

"_Hear me." the woman's voice announced._

"_What's going on?" Leormon asked._

"_I don't know. It's been quiet for a while now." Daisuke said as she looked down at it._

_BanchoLeomon and Leomon walked over to the two as they saw them pause in their play and stare down at the device._

"_You must go to the Forest Terminal." The woman spoke._

_The two lions' ears perked at this news as they shared a look._

"_Forest Terminal? What is it and where is it?" Daisuke asked._

"_Go there now." The woman said before her message died out._

_Daisuke pouted at this while Leormon's tail flicked curiously around, the two then looking up at BanchoLeomon and Leomon._

"_So can you guys tell me about this place?" the girl asked._

_Leomon cleared his throat as he sat down on the ground in front of the two cubs._

"_The Forest Terminal is a Trailmon station in the heart of the Forest Kingdom. I imagine the other humans are on their way there at this very moment." He explained._

"_Oh, then I guess I should get goin'." Daisuke blinked._

_Leormon gave a small growl of disapproval as his ears lowered at the prospect of losing his new friend so soon after meeting her._

_Noticing her friend as upset, Daisuke bent down wrapped her arms around the cub's neck, kissing the top of his head._

"_I'm really gonna miss you." she said._

"_I'll miss you too." Leormon said as he lifted his paw up and wrapped it around her waist in an awkward hug._

_The other lions all watched this with soft grins on their faces as the two friends were about to part from each other and no one knew when they would meet up again._

_Leormon and Daisuke then away from each other, the girl smiling sadly at her lion friend and he returned the look._

_Sniffling, Daisuke then turned to smile at Leomon and BanchoLeomon and then walked over to them, Leomon kneeling down and scooped her up into a hug._

"_Thanks for everything." She said._

"_Of course. We were happy to have you here." The lion spoke as he then released the girl._

_BanchoLeomon then patted the girl on the head giving her the affectionate look that a father would give his own cub if he had any._

"_Good luck on your journey little Warrior." He said._

_Smiling, Daisuke then started walking off and waved at her new friends as the clan all watched her leave their village._

"_Bye." Leormon whispered while BanchoLeomon patted his head._

"_Worry not, she'll be safe. She has the heart of a lion." The elder said._

_Nodding at this, Leormon turned back to return to his village when he caught the scent of Goblimon and yowled as he went off to go fight with him._

_Daisuke walked off down the forest path for a few hours, stopping to rest when she got too tired and then kept walking on until she wound up finding a village that was filled with all types of digimon which made her exclaim in awe as she looked around._

_She walked around taking in the scents of the food being cooked in the bakery and restaurants that were in the village._

_Spotting a rabbit digimon that was beige with green markings, a horn on its head and large ears, Daisuke ran over to it._

"_Um, excuse me." she called making the digimon stop._

"_Yeah, what's up?" the digimon asked._

"_Hi, I was wondering if you saw any other humans like me." Daisuke said._

"_Hmm? Humans? Oh, you mean those tall beings with a Bokomon and Neemon?" he asked._

"_Yeah, that's them." Daisuke nodded._

"_Yeah, they went up to the mountains with the KaratsukiNumemon. Over there." The digimon said pointing his paw over to the mountains._

_Daisuke turned her head to see the tall mountains that she saw far off from the village and almost started crying at how much more she had to walk._

_The digimon saw this and giggled._

"_Don't worry, I know the fastest way to get there." He winked at her playfully._

"_Really? Thanks a lot. Oh, I'm Daisuke by the way." She smiled gratefully at him._

"_And I'm Terriermon. Come on, let's bounce." He said as he started leading the girl to the end of the village._

_They both ran off until they came to a tunnel where a train track was located, Terriermon looking up at the mountain as Daisuke marveled at the houses that were built sideways on the mountains._

"_Wow, how cool." She exclaimed._

_A train whistle then blew making Daisuke and Terriermon look over to see burgundy Trailmon coming their way on the tracks._

"_There's your ride." Terriermon said._

_He then flapped his ears to get off the ground._

"_Take hold." He said and Daisuke grabbed onto his ankles._

_As the Trailmon then came zooming at them, Terriermon flew up and pulled the girl up with him, flapping over to the Trailmon until he was close enough to open up the door and Daisuke swung inside._

"_Thanks for the help, Terriermon!" she called to him._

"_Sure, but hang on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" he advised._

_Blinking curiously at this, Daisuke just waved to the rabbit as he floated down and the girl closed the door behind her as she turned and walked over to a seat happy to find seatbelts this time._

"_I'm not falling all over the place this time." She sang happily as she buckled herself in._

_Sitting in the seat and looking out the windows across from her, she saw only the clear blue sky and fluffy white clouds._

_Soon enough though, after the Trailmon came out of the tunnel, she found the ride started to get rough and yelled as the Trailmon started swerving and doing loops._

"_What is this thing, a rollercoaster?!" she yelled as she just held onto the seat._

_The ride started to get smooth as she felt the Trailmon going up the side of the mountain and Daisuke looked out of the window to find that she was at the KaratsukiNumemon's home where she would find the other humans._

_Undoing her seatbelt, Daisuke held onto her seat as she pushed the window open and saw rope ladder, so she pulled herself out of the Trailmon and jumped for the ladder grabbing onto it firmly._

_Trailmon gave a loud 'Whoo WHOO!' as he continued up the mountain and Daisuke looked back to see the long drop and gulped in fear._

"_Oh, if I'm not careful, I'll become a pancake." She groaned._

_Taking in a deep breath, the mahogany haired girl started climbing up the ladder that was attached to a house when she heard voices._

_Huffing, she pulled herself up into a window and looked into the window seeing everyone eating cabbages._

_Tommy glanced over to the side as he was chewing a piece, the spat his food out as he saw the girl._

"_Hey, Tommy, what was that for?" JP asked._

"_Daisuke." Tommy gasped shooting to his feet._

_Takuya, Zoe, JP, Koji, Bokomon and Neemon all looked_ _over to see where Tommy was pointing and gasped as they saw the little girl pull herself into the house._

"_Hi everybody." She chirped with a wave._

"_Hey, what happened to you?" JP asked._

"_Young lady, it isn't safe for you to be venturing off on your own with the dangers out there." Bokomon scolded with his paws on his hips._

"_Wait a minute." Koji narrowed his eyes as he looked over to the group._

"_You guys actually lost a 4 year old girl?" he asked looking at them in annoyance and disbelief._

"_Uh, well, she's slippery." Takuya said as Zoe laughed nervously._

_Koji groaned at this as he saw the chief of the KaratsukiNumemon slid over to the girl._

"_Young lady, how did you get here?" he asked._

"_I took a Trailmon and then climbed up the ladder." She answered._

"_Wait, you took a Trailmon up here?" Zoe asked._

"_Yeah. How did you guys get here?" Daisuke tilted her head curiously._

_Takuya and his group groaned or whined as Koji glanced at them and shrugged._

"_Long story." Takuya said._

"_Tell me young lady, have you come to help us?" the chief asked making Daisuke look at him._

"_I was looking for these guys. We were supposed to go to the Forest Terminal." She explained._

"_Yeah, but we got de-railed. You see, this evil digimon named Grumblemon kidnapped the KaratsukiNumemon's women, so we all agreed to help them out." Takuya explained._

"_No way. What a total jerk." Daisuke frowned at this._

"_So will you help?" another KaratsukiNumemon asked._

"_Sure, I'd love to." Daisuke chirped without even having to think about it._

_Zoe seemed to be worried about the little girl joining them in their battle, but she had to remember that Daisuke was also a Warrior._

"_Thank you dear." KaratsukiNumemon's chief praised._

"_All right, let's work on the plan." Koji said as he walked to the middle of the room._

_A map was given to him and he placed it on the table, the other humans gathering around him to look it over as the Karatsukis were all sticking to the walls._

_"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave. It's right about…here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." Koji pointed on a hole that was in the side of the mountain._

_The Karatsukis all whined in despair._

_"Just relax." JP smiled at them making the snails calm down and smiled._

_"Have no fear; leave everything to us Legendary Warriors." He gloated making the snails cry out in fear and back away from the confused group._

_"What's the matter?" Zoe asked._

_"You mean all of you…are Legendary Warriors?" the leader asked._

_"Yeah, in the flesh." Takuya smiled._

_The snails all gathered around to talk which confused the group._

_"Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy asked._

_"Believe me; I had trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon said._

_"I bet they're in awe of us." JP said._

_"Ah hem. It's time to go to bed." The leader said as all of the snails looked to be sweating as they gave nervous smiles._

_"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls." Takuya said standing._

_"Uh, no, no. Get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The leader insisted._

_"Huh? Uh, OK." Takuya blinked._

_Everyone was confused, but just curled up on the leaves that were made up to act as beds for them since the real beds were attached to the walls._

_(That night…)_

_Yelling shocked Daisuke awake and she blinked her eyes open to see that she couldn't move and looked down only to scream as she saw that she and everyone else was tied up onto a wooden fence on the side of the mountain._

_The Karatsukis were above them with knives in their hands as they glared down at the groups._

_"What's going on here?" Zoe asked._

_"You don't wanna know." JP said._

_"What are you doing?" Koji demanded._

_"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The leader said as the snails glared down at them._

_"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?" Takuya demanded._

_"Humph. I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really Legendary Warriors." The leader said._

_"I don't understand. What's wrong with that?" Zoe asked._

_"The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The leader said._

_"Ally? What are you talking about?" Koji asked._

_"Don't play dumb, we know you're in league with Grumblemon!" he yelled down at them._

_"WHAT?" the Warriors cried._

_When the KaratsukiNumemon finished his sentence, something blasted a hole in the side of the mountain._

_"Give me fractal code, or bad things be happen." said whatever blasted the hole in the mountain side._

_"Oh yeah, says who?" Takuya yelled._

_"Be me, and you say me too, once you know who I am. You call me Grumblemon." it answered Takuya, revealing a troll-like creature with a large nose._

_"Look at that symbol." Zoe told her friends, once she saw the mark on his armor._

_"He's also a Legendary Warrior!" Takuya exclaimed in surprise._

_"Give fractal code, or else, you no wanna see what or else see!" Grumblemon told the KaratsukiNumemon._

_"I didn't realize there were bad Legendary Warriors." Bokomon stated from beside Neemon._

_"Why for human yo-yo's?" Grumblemon asked._

_"Grumblemon, if you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!" the KaratsukiNumemon demanded, bringing knives close to the ropes everyone was hanging from._

_"Those knives are a little close there!" JP said in fright, causing everyone to look up and scream out in panic, all except for Koji._

_"What so? Me no care what happen to weak human things." Grumblemon pointed at everyone as he said this, causing the KaratsukiNumemon to bring the knives closer to the ropes as Daisuke started reaching for her D-Tector._

_"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them? But they're Legendary Warriors too!" the KaratsukiNumemon questioned Grumblemon, who was rubbing his nose._

_"Huh, this weakling be Legendary Warriors? Me think somebody got their hands on some Spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now me put my hands on you and take them right back, so..." Grumblemon stated, taking a hammer out._

_"Wait, what's going on here, you mean you aren't allies?" the KaratsukiNumemon asked in shock._

_"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy cried._

_Grumblemon slammed the hammer against the mountain side, making everyone dodge it, but it still freaked all of them quake it made caused the snails to drop the knives and Koji took this as an advantage. He pushed himself off of the wall and his rope cut._

_He started falling, then quickly pulled out his D-Tector._

"_Execute: Spirit Evolution!"_

"_LOBOMON!"_

_Lobomon grabbed his rope and then swung at Grumblemon, kicking him away and broke into a house where they started fighting._

_Feeling a tug on their ropes, the others saw the snails pull them up and then untied them._

_"I'm sorry; I have made a grave mistake." The leader said._

_"Look, there's no time for that now, but later…" Takuya stopped when they saw Grumblemon and Lobomon falling and broke through another house, then Lobomon ended up hanging onto it so he wouldn't drop to his death._

_Daisuke watched in worry as she saw Grumblemon was stomping on the wolf's hands, trying to get him to let go._

_"Lobomon!" Zoe called._

_"We have to Spirit Evolve too." Takuya said._

_"Execute: Spirit Evolution!"_

"_AGUNIMON!"_

"_BEETLEMON!"_

"_KAZEMON!"_

"_KUMAMON!"_

"_BELLEMON!"_

_As Grumblemon was about to hit Lobomon with his hammer, Beetlemon grabbed it._

_"Careful, you could hurt someone with this." Beetlemon said._

_He then dragged the Warrior of Earth up out of the house so that he and Agunimon could deal with him while Kazemon and Kumamon went into the house to help Lobomon._

"_Hurry, give me your hand." Kazemon held her hand out to the Warrior of Light._

_He hesitated which made her frown._

"_Cut the macho act and just take it." she scolded and he did as she said, getting pulled up into the house._

"_Thanks." He said._

"_Prego." Kazemon smiled._

"_Huh?" Bellemon asked._

_"OK guys, here's the plan. While I'm fighting Grumblemon, you free the captives and get all the KaratsukiNumemon someplace safe. Got it?" Lobomon asked._

_"You bet." Kumamon said as Kazemon and Bellemon nodded._

_Kazemon grabbed Kumamon and flew out of the house as Bellemon followed him up to the cave where they found the female snails looking down sadly and scared._

"_Ladies." Kumamon said._

_He then used his Blizzard Blaster on the bars, freezing them as Kazemon and Bellemon used their Hurricane Wave and Feather Fury to break the bars._

_It started raining outside as they heard the battle going on, the females climbing out as they were greeted by the males._

_They all watched as Beetlemon slammed his fist into the side of the mountain making a downpour of mud fall down and hit Grumblemon making him fall down._

_"Nice job." Agunimon praised._

_"It was, wasn't it? But what about the captives?" Beetlemon asked as Kazemon flew over holding Kumamon with Bellemon at her side._

_"Over there." Kumamon pointed over to the mountain far off to where the snails were located._

_"Boy, it sure must be nice to be back to your family. Hey, what's that?" Beetlemon asked._

_The eruption he caused had revealed the data that was hidden in the mountain making them all stare at it._

_"It must be the mountain's Fractal Code." Kazemon said._

_Grumblemon then poked out of the mountain where the Code was making them all gasp._

_"Oh no, Grumblemon." Kazemon gasped._

_"Oh, looks like I find what I want anyway." Grumblemon chuckled as he jumped out and landed on the ledge._

_"Thank you. I'd never find without you. Now get rid you." he said as he held out a totem that made them all gasp since it was a Spirit._

_"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"_

_"GIGASMON!"_

_Everyone gasped again at the sight of the large beast with spikes on his nose and back._

_Gigasmon then used his Quagmire Twister to hit the good Warriors, Kazemon, Bellemon and Beetlemon flying out of the way but Kumamon was dropped while Lobomon and Agunimon were hit sending them falling._

_"Hey, grab on to me." Kumamon said as he melted and then froze to a large icicle to the side of the mountain, the two Warriors grabbing on to him._

_Beetlemon charged at Gigasmon, but was hit away and slammed into the mountain where Bokomon and Neemon were, the two Rookies falling but were caught by the winged Warriors._

_"Phew, that was close." Bokomon sighed._

_"Execute: Slide Evolution!"_

_"GRUMBLEMON!"_

_"That it? This what can do with your Spirit? You pathetic. Even make pathetic look good." Grumblemon said._

_"Execute: Beast Spirit Evolution!"_

_"You joke." Gigasmon said._

_"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Agunimon asked._

_"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon said._

_"Now I take Fractal Code in name of Cherubimon." Gigasmon said as he then sucked the Code into his mouth making the mountain shake._

_The mountains crumbled apart, everyone getting hit as they started to fall down different parts of the valley, Bokomon and Neemon going down with Kazemon and Beetlemon while Bellemon, Kumamon, Agunimon and Lobomon fell down another part, Gigasmon laughing loudly at his victory._

"Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker"

"We passed this place before." Sora commented as the group walked off in the middle of nowhere.

It was hot outside and there were no trees except for a few that were far apart, only dirt and grass as far as the eye could see.

"You mean we walked all the way around the whole planet?" Joe asked shocked.

"That just can't be! I can't walk that far, can I?" Mimi said falling to her hands and knees, Palmon in the same position as her as Gomamon panted as he crawled by them with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"My feet are hot." TK whined falling back on his rear and Patamon sat on his knees.

"Looks like we're taking a break." Matt said as he, Izzy, Tai, Sora and Joe stood in front of the others.

"It's not like we have someplace to be." Sora said agreeing.

"I guess you're right. There's no reason to hurry." Tai said.

"Check out Izzy. I bet he's trying to e-mail the aliens." Matt said when he saw Izzy had opened up his lap top.

"Maybe he's e-mailing them to beam him up." Tai joked.

"That's not funny." Daisuke spoke up making him look back at the girl.

"Words like that can still hurt peoples' feelings." She stated.

Tai felt a bit of a blow to his ego that a little girl had scolded him for bullying one of his friends while Sora held a hand over her mouth to not laugh.

"Still crashed and the warrantee's expired." Izzy sighed with a frown on his face.

"Hey, Izzy, I know how to get it to boot up!" Tai said running over and took the lap top from him and began whacking it.

"You just gotta give it some subtle adjustments." He said making Izzy freak.

"Hey, wait!" Izzy yelled as he grabbed his lap top back and moved a few feet away from him as he held it under his arm.

"Are your brain cells malfunctioning?" Izzy asked.

"Gosh, you're acting like I'm hurtin' the dumb thing." Tai said with a shrug.

"Too bad your brain isn't as big as your hair. Maybe Izzy doesn't want grimy finger prints and dents all over his computer." Sora said making Tai pout and cross his arms.

"Hey, look, you guys see that smoke over there?" Tai asked as he looked over in the distance.

"I'll check it out." He said running off.

"Hey, Tai, wait for me!" Agumon called running after him.

"The attention span of a gnat." Joe commented.

"Ah, whatever." Matt said.

"Ah, we got graphics, we got sound. Beautiful! Up and running." Izzy said happily.

"But this indicates that the battery needs recharging. Huh, that's odd." The red head said.

"Hey everybody, get over here quick!" Tai called making everyone gasp as they looked over to him.

"We're coming, Tai!" Sora called.

Everyone stood up and ran over to where Tai was standing and gasped at the sight of a factory that looked rundown and filthy.

"Looks like some kind of factory." Joe said.

"Let's hope they can manufacture a way for us to get home." Matt quipped.

"Hmm, I wonder what they make in there." Joe mused as the group started walking down to the factory.

"I don't know, but wouldn't it be great if there's a Manufacturers' Outlet store? They always have killer deals." Mimi said with a smile.

"Don't ask me how but there doesn't seem to be anybody here." Matt said.

They then walked inside of the building and looked around at the giant gears turning by themselves, the belts creaking from the movements.

"There's gotta be someone running the equipment." Sora insisted.

"Well, I dunno, it appears to be doing quite well all by its-self." Izzy pointed out.

They then watched as the machines were building something on the conveyer belt.

"Matt, what're the machines making?" TK asked.

"Ya got me, maybe parts for robots or space-ships." Matt said with a shrug.

"Somebody's gotta be moving those belts, and people gotta eat. So is there a cafeteria in this place, 'cause we could really use a good meal!" Joe shouted into the empty space.

"Come on, let's split up. Maybe we can find someone that way." Tai suggested.

"OK." Matt shrugged.

"I'll head this way." Tai said.

"I'll come too." Sora walked to his side as Biyomon followed.

"Wait for me. This place gives me the creeps." Joe said.

"What doesn't?" Gomamon joked.

"Then I guess the rest of us will stay here to see if someone shows up." Matt said.

Nodding at this, Tai's group then walked off as Izzy looked around curiously and Tentomon followed his partner.

"Hey, look, a door." Veemon pointed out as the group ran over to it seeing the words 'Power Supply' marked on it.

"I say we go inside and have a look around." Patamon flapped above everyone.

Matt slid the door open and everyone exclaimed at the sight of the large battery that was the size of a house almost.

"Wow, a battery like that could run my computer forever. I wonder if there's a way to access its power." Izzy mused as he stepped into the room.

Izzy then started feeling around the battery as the others watched him.

"What are you doin' Izzy?" Matt asked.

"I'm trying to tap into this power source. If I can get this baby to fire up, then we can use my computer to get some help." Izzy explained.

Sharing a look, the others went back into the other room to watch as the machines were building the strange object.

"This place would be a lot more interesting if there was a tour guide to explain it. Ooh, maybe with a little plaid outfit or a blow horn." Mimi said.

"I'm going back to check on Izzy." Daisuke announced making Matt look over at her as she and Veemon ran off into the power supply room.

When the duo was inside, they found Izzy and Tentomon were missing, Veemon running around to the side of the battery to find a hidden hatch were the two males had gone.

"Wow, what's this?" he asked as Daisuke walked over and peered inside.

"These markings look like digi code." She said.

She watched as Izzy ran his hand along one of the markings and it faded away, the lights being turned off by it.

"That was a smooth move, Izzy." The redhead muttered as he sat down and then pulled out his laptop as Tentomon noticed Veemon and Daisuke.

"Scratch that theory, could it be possible I deleted the wrong program?" Izzy asked.

"I think that is a distinct possibility, Izzy. Why don't you try to undelete it." Tentomon suggested as Daisuke and Veemon walked into the room.

"It wouldn't hurt." The girl said.

"Capital idea." Izzy agreed as he set his laptop down and then pulled a marker out of his marker.

"A stroke of metallic paint right here…Voila!" he said as he redid the mark he erased and the lights came back on.

"Hey, it worked." Veemon grinned.

"That's rather mysterious." Izzy sat down as he kept working on his laptop.

"And just what is so mysterious about it?" Tentomon asked.

"Well, you see, batteries are driven by an acidic chemical reaction which generates a current. This one generates its own current independently." Izzy said.

"And what does that mean in plain English for those of us who didn't study engineering?" Tentomon asked.

"Give me a nano here." Izzy said.

"I'll even give you three." Tentomon said.

Chocolate eyes peered around the brightly colored room in interest as she looked over the digi code, numbers and human letters that was on the walls.

"If I can decode this particular program, then I can trace its basic functions and figure a way out of here." Izzy explained.

"Oh, my head's starting to hurt." Veemon groaned and fell on his rear.

"I admire the way you keep working while your friends are out having fun. Don't you ever feel sort of…left out?" Tentomon asked.

"Not at all." Izzy smiled.

"So you would rather spend your time with puzzles than with people?" Tentomon asked.

"Precisely. What could be more fun than breaking a cryptogram that nobody else can figure out?" Izzy asked.

"I can think of a lot of things like relaxing on a warm beach and not worrying about being trapped in a small room with no exit, but that's just me." Tentomon shrugged.

"I guess everyone has their own ideas of fun." Daisuke grinned as she patted Veemon's head.

"I'm just trying to determine how we all got to this place and I'd like to learn more about you digimon and perhaps prove some of my theories." Izzy said.

"What are you theorizing about? What's the big mystery? I am who I am. I'm not hiding anything." Tentomon held his arms out.

"Really?" Izzy asked.

"I simply can't understand this preoccupation of who you are. Is there some kind of deep dark secret in your origins?" Tentomon asked.

Izzy had this look on his face that showed that he was hiding a secret that bothered him greatly while Daisuke bit her lip since she also had a secret.

"Oh, well…" Izzy mumbled as he regressed into his mind as he remembered something.

"Izzy? Izzy! Daisuke, do humans often lose themselves like this?" Tentomon asked.

"Sometimes. He's probably thinking hard on something." The girl said.

"Huh? Oh, what did you say?" Izzy asked snapping out of his stupor.

"You were off in another world. Look at the screen. It's acting rather strangely. Perhaps you should stop focusing on the problem and start looking for a solution. Your friends are in trouble. Can't you feel it in your bones?" Tentomon asked.

"I feel something weird." Veemon's ears twitched.

Izzy's screen showed the numbers and letters moving around while his device glowed a light green color along with Daisuke's device and DB-Detector.

She came up with the name herself since, the D standing for detection and the B for bracelet since it looked like one.

"And our digivices have been activated." Izzy gasped.

"Maybe it's the energy in this room." Daisuke suggested.

"Tentomon to Izzymon, are you reading me?" Tentomon asked as the four were staring at the screen as it started changing.

"This is merely scientific speculation, but I think I've stumbled upon something more than a simple computer game and I'm about to abandoned my alien theory as well." Izzy said.

On the computer screen was a strange outline of what looked to be an island with a huge mountain on it while everything was white.

"Oh my, it's getting hot in here." Tentomon gasped making everyone turn to the big to see the lines of light on him.

"Yeow, what's wrong with you?" Veemon asked.

"Ow, ow! I'm burning up! Do something fast!" Tentomon cried out as he jumped around as steam came off of him and Veemon tried to fan him off with his hands.

"What's going on? Hey!" Izzy stood up.

"I can't stand it! Help!" Tentomon cried as Izzy held onto his digivice as it kept on glowing and giving off that strange noise.

"It is short circuiting?" he asked.

"Is there any water anywhere?" Veemon asked as he kept trying to fan the bug digimon.

"Izzy! YIPE! I'm dancing like I've never danced before!" Tentomon hopped around.

"I'm disconnecting the power. Now I may never figure the mystery out. Oh well." Izzy sighed as he turned his laptop off, the digivices stopped glowing as did the DB-Tector and Tentomon returned to normal and slumped over.

"Oh, I don't like computers." He groaned as Daisuke patted his shell.

"What happened to my digivice?" Izzy asked.

"Let's go find the others and tell them about this." Veemon suggested.

Nodding, the four ran out of the room and found Matt, TK, Mimi and their digimon up on the roof looking down over the city.

"Hey everybody, you're never gonna guess what I just discovered." Izzy called making the group glance over.

"So what's up?" Matt asked as the four walked over to the six.

"Well, the computer program operating this factory is what's producing the generating power to keep it going. Even more incredible, in the Digi World, basic data and information is a living, viable substance. It's alive!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Hey you guys, listen up!" Tai cried making everyone turn to see he, Agumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Sora and Joe were running to them in fear.

"I don't like the tone of his voice." Matt said.

We have gotta get out of here now." Tai called.

"What do ya mean, Tai?" Matt asked.

In front of them, a large android digimon blasted through the roof making everyone scream at the sudden appearance of the creature.

"Capture intruders. Sensors detect hostility. Bring intruders into firing range." Andromon said as he stared at Matt's group.

"Um, mister whatever-mon, are you talking to us?" Mimi asked.

"Bringing missiles into position and FIRE!" Andromon yelled.

His chest opened up and two missiles were sent blasting at the group, everyone running but TK which made Daisuke pause in fear for the boy as she saw the terror on his face.

"Matt, help!" he cried out.

"TK!" Matt cried as his digivice glowed.

"Look out!" Gabumon said as he ran up.

"Gabumon digivolve to…GARURUMON!"

"Oh no!" TK covered his head as the missiles were close to him, but Daisuke tackled him to the ground, pushing them both out of the way as Garurumon stood in front of Andromon.

Blinking, TK raised his head and saw that Daisuke was on the ground beside him, one arm over his back.

"Daisuke, you saved me." he breathed.

"Talk later, run now." She urged standing up and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to where Matt was waiting on them.

One missile was blasting at Tai's group making them stumble back while Agumon ran up as Tai's digivice glowed.

"Agumon digivolve to…GREYMON!"

"Who challenges Andromon?" the android asked as Greymon's tail whacked the missile and destroyed it.

Garurumon and Greymon both charged at Andromon, but the wolf as flipped over and hit Greymon, both Champions falling down.

"Bumbling weaklings." Andromon roared as he jump down after them.

"Get 'im, Greymon!" Tai called to his partner.

"Recycle that hunk of tin!" Matt joined in as he did the safe with TK.

"You puny ones dare to challenge me?" Andromon scoffed.

Garurumon snarled at him as Andromon used his Lightning Blade on him and hit him in the forehead as Greymon fired off his Nova Blast at Andromon, only for the android to slice his arm through it.

Recovered, Garurumon pounced at Andromon as he used his Howling Blaster only for Andromon to kick right through it.

"He's more powerful than either of our digimon." Matt gasped.

"Maybe because he's all machine, it's almost like he's digivolved far beyond the other digimon." Sora suggested.

"Is it possible that we could lose?" Tai asked himself.

Greymon tried to attack him, but the cyborg just picked him up and used him like a baseball bat and hit the blue wolf back.

"He's beaten them both now." Tai sounded both frustrated and frightened.

"Looks like there's no hope." Matt said sadly.

"Try re-entering that program that activated your digivice." Tentomon suggested to Izzy.

"What for?" Izzy asked.

"I believe that's the key to my digivolving." Tentomon held up his claw.

"Yes." Izzy gritted his teeth.

He then turned his laptop on and started working on getting the same system back up as Daisuke and Veemon flanked him, watching curiously.

"It's gotta work. If I can just remember the exact sequence…." The redhead muttered.

It worked as his digivice started to glow along with Tentomon, only he wasn't crying out in pain this time.

"We cracked the program, yeah." Izzy cheered.

"Tentomon digivolve to…KABUTERIMON!"

Everyone cheered at the sight of the giant bug while Andromon was beating Greymon and Garurumon which made Kabuterimon fly down to help, but missed hitting Andromon who jumped out of the way.

He then flew up and came back around at Andromon, his hard head hitting Andromon who tried to hold the bug back.

Kabuterimon then pushed away as Andromon fired off his missiles at the Champion.

"Boy, doesn't that Andromon ever run out of gas?" Joe asked catching Izzy's attention.

"Huh? That's it. Hey!" Izzy gasped as he viewed the sparks on Andromon's leg.

"Cut his power! Demobilize his right leg and it'll interrupt his energy source!" Izzy called to Kabuterimon.

The bug destroyed the missiles and then flew off to Andromon, sending his Electro Shocker at the right leg making everyone gasp as they saw a black gear came out and shatter.

"He stripped a gear." Matt said.

"That must have hurt." Sora said.

"That's wicked." Tai said.

(Later on…)

"That black-gear reprogrammed my system somehow. I'm normally a non-violent digimon." Andromon explained.

"You could-a fooled us." Tai said.

"No kidding." Sora concurred.

"I told you he's a digimon and not an android." The girl whispered to Joe.

"I never meant to hurt anyone." Andromon began apologetically.

"Don't give it another thought, hey we all make mistakes." Matt assured.

"I can't answer your questions about how this place came to be or what it's for but I can be of some help." Andromon said and then he pointed to a nearby tunnel.

"The best way to escape from here is to follow the underground water-way; the labyrinth begins just beyond this point."

"Thanks for your help, Andromon." Tai smiled.

"I hope you find your way home, and no matter what try to remember the big guy that turned out to be not so bad." Andromon said to us.

"There's one thing you can count on; we'll never forget you, Andromon." Tai said.

(Later…)

"I know I can do this. Really I can…okay, ready, set…" Mimi muttered as she jumped into the sewer where the others were waiting on her.

"Okay, that only took four minutes, let's get outta here." Tai said.

Am I the only one who finds strolling leisurely through the sewers just the slightest bit disgusting?" Joe complained.

"Tell me the truth, Izzy, was it your computer that made Tentomon turn into a superhero?" TK asked excitedly.

"Prodigious, huh?" Izzy answered proudly.

"Could your computer make Patamon become a superhero?" TK asked pointing to his partner.

"Me too, me too! I wanna digivolve too!" Veemon bounced up and down in excitement.

"I suppose that is possible." Izzy replied.

"Wow, OK." TK said as Izzy opened up his lap top and turned it on.

"Let's see now…" Izzy muttered as he typed.

"What's happening?" TK asked.

"Hey!" Izzy cried in disappointment and shock as the computer died on him.

"The program's right, but nothing is happening." The redhead said as he tapped the keys, trying to get it to work.

"Just give it a few whacks, that'll do it!" Tai said eagerly.

"Let us try!" Agumon offered.

They both rushed over with their hands raised, ready to whack the lap top, but Izzy, TK, Veemon and Daisuke all quickly dove away making Tai and Agumon hit each other over their heads instead.

"Sorry guys, but a computer is not a toy." Izzy reprimanded.

"Now that you boys have holes in your heads maybe your brains will get enough oxygen." Sora quipped making everyone laugh at the dinosaur and goggle head.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

"_Island of Misfit Children"_

_Takuya had Daisuke in his arms while Koji and Tommy fell down the tunnel with them, all screaming from the fall when they finally found a light at the end of the tunnel._

_"Does this ever end?" Takuya yelled._

_Finally, they came out of the tunnel, pausing in mid-air before they then started falling again, yelling as they did so before they landed on a pile of large, colorful balls._

_"This looks like more fun than it is." Tommy whined._

_"You're not kidding." Takuya said as he popped out from under the pit with Daisuke still in his arms._

_"Whoa. Is this big playground? If it is, what needs a playground this big?" Takuya asked._

_"We're gonna find out, aren't we?" Tommy asked._

_The group all climbed out of the ball pit as they started walking, Takuya holding Daisuke's hand since he didn't want the girl to slip away again._

_"Keep your eyes peeled for Zoe and the guys." Takuya advised as they looked around._

_"Something tells me they're not gonna be easy to find in this place." Koji said._

_They all heard a weird noise, so looked up to see what it was._

_"Hey, maybe that flying guy's seen them." Takuya said._

"_Hey, it's a robot." Daisuke smiled._

_"A flying toy robot? Neat!" Tommy cried chasing after it._

_Giggling, Daisuke let go of the goggle head's hand as she ran after the nine year old, both kids laughing gleefully._

_"Wait!" Takuya called, running after them._

_Koji frowned in annoyance, then ran after the group so they didn't get separated._

_"Check it out. This is awesome." Tommy said as they came to a pile of toys on the ground._

_He sat down and picked up a toy car while the mahogany haired girl found a white teddy bear with a gold halo and gold wings which made her smile as she picked it up and hugged it._

_"Hey, where'd he go?" Takuya asked about the robot._

_"Don't sit down. We don't have time for this." Koji said to the nine year old and 4 year old._

_He could understand Daisuke's innocence and want to play and run around, but Tommy was older and should be acting so for the girl's sake._

_Instead, Tommy wound up a car and set it on the track, laughing as it went through the loops._

_"What a baby." Koji scoffed._

_"I am not. These are just cool toys." Tommy defended while Daisuke stuck her tongue out at the 12 year old._

_"Yeah, they are cool, but this probably isn't the best time to be playing." Takuya said._

_"Ah, come on, when else can we play with these neat toys?" Tommy asked._

_Sighing at this, Takuya's eyes then settled on something and he bent to pick it up._

_"Is this the flying robot?" Takuya asked._

_"Hey, maybe the cars can fly too." Tommy said._

"_Yeah, check." Daisuke insisted as she bounced over to him, still hugging the bear._

_"Hey, that is cool. Super robot punch." Takuya said as he pushed a button, making the arm shoot off._

_"Not you too." Koji exclaimed in disbelief._

_"Ah, well, I...I guess not. Put down those stupid toys!" Takuya said._

_Tommy and Daisuke both stopped playing and turned around to pout at them before they stood up, the girl refusing to let go of the bear since she liked it too much._

_"These guys are worse than my parents." Tommy whispered to her making her giggle softly._

_"I wonder what happened to Zoe and JP." Takuya mused._

_"I think our only choice is to head for the Forest Terminal." Koji said._

_"Yeah, I bet we could meet up with them there, you think? Huh?" Takuya looked over at something behind Koji making the raven turn._

_Tommy and Daisuke now both had a balloon, green for the boy and blue for the girl while Tommy held a toy pig._

_"Guys, check it out." Tommy pressed on the pig's ear and it started snorting and Daisuke couldn't help but laugh with him because the pig was cute._

_"Hey, look, we decided this isn't the time to play around, alright?" Takuya reminded._

_"You decided?" Tommy asked, letting go of his balloon and hung his head._

_"Calm down. Don't start crying." Takuya said._

_Tommy groaned in anger and pouted in annoyance as he looked off to the side making Daisuke blink at him._

_"Ah, man, I feel bad now." Takuya groaned._

_"Why, because of him? Little baby has to grow up sometime." Koji said._

_This made Tommy and Daisuke look down sadly at his words, unsure of why he was acting this way._

_"Don't be so mean! I mean, he's only a little kid, for Pete's sake." Takuya said._

_"Whatever." Koji started walking away._

_"No, you can't just say whatever, now listen up. I know you're not used to having friends, but you're a part of a team now, so you better show some support." Takuya said._

_"Great idea, let's support the useless kids, right up until we all die because of their stupidity." Koji said._

_Tommy squeezed the pig to his chest as he looked down sadly, while Daisuke whimpered quietly at this._

_"No wonder no one likes you." Takuya said._

_"What do you know?" Koji snarled whipping around to face him._

"_Guys, stop. If you keep fighting, we'll never get to the Forest Terminal." Tommy cut in._

_They all snapped out of their moods when they heard a train and turned to a black and red train coming towards them._

_"Hey, it's a train." Tommy smiled._

_"Yeah, some train!" Koji said, holding Daisuke on his lap._

_"Some toy train." Takuya teased._

_Koji groaned as Tommy giggled and Daisuke bit her lip to quiet any chuckles._

_"Yeah, that's very funny, just drop it, ok? It's bad enough I have to ride on this stupid thing." Koji warned his face red._

_"Koji's playing with toys!" Tommy and Takuya sang, making Daisuke laugh._

_"Wow, that's wild, Takuya, it's a giant walking teddy bear." Tommy said._

_"Maybe he knows how to get to forest Terminal." Takuya said._

_"Yeah!" Koji said jumping off with Daisuke in his arms._

_"Right!" Tommy said jumping off with Takuya._

_They all ran off to the digimon to go ask him for some help._

_"Hey, buddy! Teddy, wait up!" Takuya called._

_The bear stopped walking and looked at the four humans before he giggled and ran over to them._

_Once he was in front of them, he grabbed the goggle head and tossed him to the ground making the other three humans gasp in surprise._

_"I am still undefeated! Whoo!" the bear cried._

_He then picked Takuya up and set him on his feet properly._

_"Now we wrestle for the championship of the world!" the bear said making the two older males shrink back while Daisuke hid behind the lone wolf._

_"Yeah, I'm next!" Tommy cried with his arms in the air._

_"Are you crazy?" Takuya yelled as he grabbed the boy and started running as Daisuke was lifted into Koji's arms as they started running._

_"It'll crush us!" Takuya cried._

"_Wait the championships! Oh, I see you want to play tag." The bear chuckled as he chased after them giggling._

_As he chased after them, he didn't notice Takuya leading the group up onto a Viking ship, ducking down to hide as the bear ran past them._

_When he was gone, the group looked back up._

_"That bear's dangerous." Koji said._

_"And you didn't even get thrown down by him." Takuya said._

"_I don't know, he seemed pretty fun to me." Tommy spoke up._

"_You're joking right?" Daisuke asked._

_Suddenly, the ship started to move which alerted them to the fact that they were on a ride as they all yelled and reached out to grab onto the sides of boat so they didn't roll around or fall out._

_"Whose idea was it to hide on this crazy thing?" Koji asked._

_"You wanna wrestle the bear instead?" Takuya asked._

_The ship swung back and forth, making them all cry out._

_"Just get us off of here!" Koji cried as the ship swung back very high, making them all cling on to whatever they were holding tighter._

_"Hey, we're floating!" Takuya said as the ship seemed to slow down._

_"Not anymore!" Tommy cried as it started swinging again, faster._

_"I thought we were!" Takuya defended._

_"Is anyone else feeling kinda sick?" Tommy asked._

_"Oh, get us off of here before he loses it!" Koji said._

_"Sure, I'll just snap my fingers!" Takuya sniped._

_Uh oh." Tommy said, getting green in the face._

_"Don't look in our direction, kid!" Koji pressed himself closer to the side._

_"Don't point him at me!" Takuya yelled._

_Tommy then looked over at Daisuke, who had somehow managed to hold onto the ship and her teddy bear._

"_Don't even think about it." she warned him._

_The ship finally started slowing down._

_"I think he's gonna be ok." Koji sighed as the boat stopped._

_Tommy the burped loudly making Koji jump back as Daisuke walked over to him, looking at the nine year old._

_"GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" Koji yelled._

_Takuya then placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and helped Tommy off the ship._

_"You gonna be OK, kid?" Takuya asked._

_"Come on, you want a piggy back ride?" he asked kneeling down._

_"Give me a break, make the kid walk." Koji said._

_"Look, it's no big deal he's not feeling well so I'll help him out." Takuya said standing back up._

_"Oh, yeah? And what'll happen when you're attacked while carrying him? You'll be too slow to run away, that's for sure. You're about the worst leader I've ever seen. You never think ahead." Koji ranted._

_"Well at least I think about someone besides myself, mister definition of the word selfish." Takuya snipped._

"_Boys are so dumb." Daisuke sighed as she held the bear up and made it nod its head as if it agreed with her._

_Tommy then walked past the two arguing boys and stood next to the little girl._

_"I can walk." he said._

_"Hey Tommy you sure?" Takuya asked._

_"Yeah, I mean, I really don't have a choice." Tommy said facing them._

_"I got an idea. Let's see if anyone lives in that house. Maybe they can help us." Takuya suggested, pointing at a house that looked like a strawberry short cake._

_Nodding, the group walked over to the house, the goggle head pushing the door open to reveal that the house was really a candy store and the sight of all the treats made the youngest of their group exclaim in awe._

_"Now I know what it's like to be a kid in a candy store." Takuya said as Tommy went off to grab some cotton candy._

_"And it's the best thing ever!" the boy cheered._

_"I guess we can take a little time to have a snack, right?" Takuya said as Tommy handed his a stick of pink cotton candy and then gave a stick of blue cotton candy to Koji who took it hesitantly._

_Then the boy gave a stick of white cotton candy to Daisuke while Tommy grabbed a yellow one for himself._

_"We do not have time to sit around here stuffing our faces with candy. We have to find a way to get to the Forest Terminal. We're not out having fun at a carnival or something." Koji droned on._

_Takuya was munching away on his candy, not seeming to even listen to the raven haired boy._

_"You understand? Are you even listening to me? Man, you're infuriating!" Koji growled._

_"What are we supposed to do? We're floating on an island." Takuya pointed._

_"There's another example of why you'll never be a good leader. You just give up. It's like you don't even wanna help your friends or sister at all! I mean, take a look at what you're doing right now. " Koji said._

_They all looked at him, tension growing in the air again which made the kids look at the two older boys in worry about what would happen._

_"I don't see you coming up with any ideas." Takuya said._

_"At least I'm not just eating; we need to think about the other Legendary Warriors." Koji said._

_"Legendary War-What are you talking about?" Takuya asked._

"_What about the other Legendary Warriors? They could be evil too. We need a plan. We need to think about the worst case scenario, not just play games and eat sweets, or we might not make it out of this world alive!" Koji said._

_Takuya noticed that the two kids had gone quiet as they stared at the ground, fear in their eyes which tugged at his heart, especially when he remembered how young Daisuke was._

_"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Takuya requested._

"_You mean not in front of the kids? I don't care if they're young, they have to learn to face the truth." The lone wolf stated._

_"I'm sorry you hate me so much." Tommy whimpered._

_"I don't hate you, it's just..." Koji trailed off, not sure what to say._

_They all left the shop in a tense silence, Tommy and Daisuke walking out with their arms linked together as the two older boys walked a head of them._

_"Does anyone wanna talk?" Tommy asked making Daisuke wince, knowing an argument would happen again._

_"Fine. Let's talk about getting to Forest Terminal and what we're gonna do about the Legendary Warriors." Koji said._

_"You're unbelievable! I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of the kids." Takuya said._

_"And I told you that you can't treat them differently from the rest of us. Tommy especially. He should be helping us look after Daisuke since she's the youngest." Koji stated._

_A twig snapping made the two little kids turn around to see what was behind them and stared in shock as they saw the scary looking black teddy bear that grabbed them before they could reach for their D-Tectors._

_"Yeah, but you can respect that they're just kids." Takuya said, not noticing._

_"So are you." Koji retorted._

_"All right." Takuya huffed, turning to him._

_"Oh, yeah." Koji said as they both glared at each other._

_"Um, guys?" Tommy called._

"_HELP!" Daisuke screamed making the two older boys turn to see the kids being kidnapped._

_"It's that bear again." Takuya said._

_"No, it's different now. It's all funky looking." Koji noted._

_"The ShadowToyAgumon turned Monzaemon into WaruMonzaemon. His Heartbreak Attack will really bring you down." the woman spoke from the D-Tectors._

_Takuya and Koji then chased after them, intent on saving the kids._

_"Hey you big fuzzy creep, give our friends back!" Takuya called._

_WaruMonzaemon turned around and sent some black heart shaped bubble at them._

_It hit the goggle head and he fell to his knees, crying which made Koji stop and turn to him in confusion of his sudden depressed attitude._

_"What's the point? We're never gonna catch them." Takuya sulked and then burst into tears._

_"Why are you crying? What happened?" Koji asked._

"_I just feel really sad." Takuya sobbed as he wiped at his tears._

_WaruMonzaemon fired off another black heart just as Koji turned and it hit him next making him drop to his knees._

_"What just hit me, Takuya? I'm so sad. I feel like everything is so hopeless, you know?" he asked as he sniffled._

_"It is hopeless!" Takuya called as WaruMonzaemon turned and started running off with a laugh._

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Koji apologized._

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Takuya bawled._

_After running for twenty minutes they had arrived at a lavender and blue castle, the black bear running inside and then setting the two kids down, Tommy bawling and Daisuke groaning in annoyance at how he was acting._

_"This world just gets better and better. What's next? I'm gonna blow up? Although I don't know what's worse, blowing up or having to tell everyone you were beaten by a giant teddy bear!" Tommy cried._

_He then stopped as he looked over to Daisuke and saw her still holding her teddy to her chest, her face down but he saw the tears sparkling in her big brown eyes._

_It was then that Tommy realized that she must have been ten times more terrified than he was and she was practically a baby._

_Koji was right, it wasn't fair for Tommy to be acting the way he was when there was someone who needed help more than he did._

_Walking over to the girl, Tommy bent down in front of the girl and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that started falling which surprised the girl as she stared up into his emerald eyes._

"_Daisuke, you OK?" he asked._

"_No. I was just kidnapped by an evil bear. I wasn't strong enough to protect myself." She sulked._

"_Hey, don't worry. I'll get us out of here." Tommy smiled._

_Looking up at him, she returned the smile._

_WaruMonzaemon then started to fiddle around with his controller making the two kids look over at him curiously as they saw that he wasn't very scary now or evil looking._

_He just seemed sad._

"_WaruMonzaemon, are you OK?" Tommy asked._

"_No, I didn't want to kidnap you or fight your friends." The bear whimpered._

"_Then did ya?" Daisuke asked._

"_The ShadowToyAgumon made me. They were so mean and I was scared. Then they turned me into this. All I wanted was to play and have fun and make friends." WaruMonzaemon then started to cry._

_Standing up, Daisuke walked over to him which made him sniffle as he looked down at the girl who smiled kindly at him as she offered her teddy bear._

"_Here, you need this more than I do." She said._

_He looked amazed at this as he took the bear, Tommy then stepping up beside her with a big grin on his face._

"_Hey, we'll play with you." he offered._

"_Really?" WaruMonzaemon asked._

"_Sure." Daisuke chirped._

_This show of kindness made WaruMonzaemon start crying again as he transformed back into Monzaemon which made the kids exclaim in awe._

"_You're all so sweet. Thanks!" he sobbed._

_(A half hour later…)_

_The door was slammed open, Koji and Takuya finally making an appearance to save the two terrified kids, but were surprised to see tommy teaching Daisuke how to beat Monzaemon in a video game._

_"Tommy, Daisuke, what are you doing?" Koji demanded._

_"What does it look like we're doing?" Tommy asked with a smile as he and Daisuke got up and stood side by side in front of Monzaemon, the trio smiling._

_"But we thought you were in trouble." Takuya said._

"_You guys took too long. Superman would-a been here faster." Daisuke said making Tommy giggle._

_"I feel just awful about that guys, but these little troopers saw through to the real me and played with me anyway. They're good kids." Monzaemon said as he pet the two kids' heads affectionately._

_"So, can we keep him?" Tommy asked._

_Koji and Takuya groaned in disbelief before they started down the stairs of the tower, Daisuke and Tommy as Monzaemon was close behind still holding the teddy following after the sulking boys that had fought the ShadowToyAgumon to save them._

_"But why can't we keep him?" Tommy asked._

_"Ah, fantastic friends." A panda digimon said as he stood there with the ToyAgumon._

_"To make up for their monstrous mistakes, the ToyAgumon insist they take you off of the island." Pandamon said._

_"Yeah!" the quartet of humans laughed and smiled at each other._

_(Later…)_

_A ToyAgumon started up a plane and drove off with the kids in their seats._

_"Cool." Tommy smiled._

_"Hey, Tommy, how come you weren't scared?" Takuya asked._

_"Well, I'm really not afraid of airplanes." Tommy said._

_"I meant when you were captured by that evil teddy bear." Takuya explained._

_"Well to be honest, at first I was so scared of him that I almost wet my pants, but then I stopped being scared when I had to look after Daisuke and we both figured that the big guy only wanted to play with us." Tommy explained._

_"Probably only a kid could figure that out." Koji laughed._

_"Right and you thought kids weren't good for anything." Takuya smiled back at him._

_"Guys, if you look down, you can see the forest." ToyAgumon said._

_"Wow!" Tommy exclaimed._

_"Cool." Takuya said._

"_Awesome!" Daisuke giggled._

_"It's just a bunch of trees." Koji shrugged making the goggle head groan._

_"As a special thanks, how about a little excitement?" ToyAgumon asked as he started doing loops with the plane making the humans all groan._

_"Maybe I am afraid of air-air-airplanes!" Tommy yelped._

_ToyAgumon just laughed and turned around to hand them some parachutes which they took curiously._

_"What do we do with these things?" Takuya asked._

_"Why, you're jumping out of course." ToyAgumon said._

_They yelled at that, but then decided to get over it as they put on their parachutes and then looked off as they got ready to jump._

_Takuya strapped Daisuke into a harness that was attached to him and then jumped off, Tommy and Koji following as they all cried out and then pulled their cords making their chutes puff out as the wind caught them._

_"Hey, what's that?" Tommy asked as he saw something in the grassy lands below._

_"It's Zoe and the guys!" Takuya smiled._

_Zoe, JP, Bokomon and Neemon looked up to see the group, smiling in the boat that was sailing down the grassy lands and waved them over._

"Togemon in Toy Town"

It had been nearly an hour since the group started walking, everyone seemed a bit bored, but tried to perk themselves up.

"OK everybody; let's sing the song that Agumon wrote for us." Tai said.

"Digimon eat and digimon fight. Digimon digivolve and fight all night." All the digimon sang.

"Singing sure is fun." Palmon chirped happily.

"Now let's try some solo performances. Starting with Mimi." Agumon said making us all blanch and stop in our tracks.

Mimi?!" Tai asked.

"Mimi?" Sora asked.

"Mimi?" Izzy asked.

"Singing?" Matt asked horrified.

"Mercy!" Joe said.

"Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam!" Mimi sang out of key.

"Avoiding your drone." Joe sang in a joking way.

"Hey, come on. I had singing lessons for three years." Mimi said.

"Oh, you did? Did it help?" TK asked innocently.

"Not unless she's faking being bad." Daisuke muttered as Izzy chuckled.

"Heh, Mimi you should get a refund, that's what I think." Izzy said with a grin.

"Then let's sing as a group." Sora suggested with a smile.

"Let's go." Tai said.

"Digimon sleep and digimon fight, digimon digivolve and-"they were cut off by Sora crying out 'Stop!' as everyone stopped walking and looked at the suddenly distressed girl.

"Sora, are you all right?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"Well, some water fell from up there." Sora said.

"That made you scream?" Izzy asked pointing to the wet spot on her shirt as she tried to rub it out.

"Yeah…no…uh…I used to sing at home. I used to sing to myself all the time when I would do my chores, especially when I'd hang clothes to dry outside, I would sing really loud 'cause no one could hear me then." Sora said sadly with tears in her red eyes.

"It's OK to miss your home, Sora. What do you miss, Tai?" Agumon asked snapping the goggle head out of the way he was staring at the orange haired girl.

"I miss playing sports, then taking a nice hot bath." Tai said.

"Games. My games. I wasn't far from beating Matt on my video games." TK said as he crouched down moving his fingers like he was using a controller.

"Beating me, TK? Yeah, I don't think so. In your dreams, kiddo!" Matt laughed making everyone look at him.

"Hmm, don't you miss anythin' from back home, Matt?" Veemon asked making the blonde stop.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it…I've been dreaming about Sunday when Mom grilled the steaks. Mm, makes my mouth water!" Matt smiled.

"I miss doing my homework. If I fall too far behind, I might have to go to a…junior college." Joe said adjusting his glasses.

"I don't miss school, but I do miss going on vacation. Nothing beats having a cold drink on a summer day at the beach. I just love that ocean air!" Mimi cheered.

"Wowie! That sounds like fun, Mimi." TK said.

"It is!" Mimi insisted with a smile.

"Get a grip! I miss accessing satellites to look at the stars and planets." Izzy said.

"Hey, Daisuke, what do you miss from home?" TK asked the most mysterious and reserved member of the group which made everyone look over at her.

"That's easy. My friends. They're a lot like my family and I can talk to them about anything." Daisuke smiled softly as she looked down at her DB-Tector.

Sora smiled at the little girl for her answer, but then she looked down sadly with the others as they felt depressed.

"They really do come from another world." Agumon said.

"That is why they are depressed." Gabumon realized.

"Poor kids." Gomamon sighed.

"Quiet, listen everyone!" Tentomon gasped as he heard a sound.

Everyone went silent as they heard what sounded like groaning and chattering from down in the tunnels as an overwhelming stench reached their noses reminded Daisuke of Raremon.

"Yuck!" Mimi gasped in disgust.

"Numemon." Gabumon said.

"Numemon?" Matt asked.

"They're really disgusting digimon who live down here in the sewers." Gomamon explained.

"That's gross!" Tai exclaimed.

"And so are they." Tentomon said.

"Are they really strong?" TK asked.

"No, they're weak, but smelly. Just wait until they get closer." Agumon said.

"And what do you say we leave? Or am I the only one who doesn't want to get stunk by stinky sewer dwellers? "Joe asked.

Suddenly, they saw them, the Numemon who were coming towards them holding mounds of pink sludge in their hands.

"Hurry, run!" Agumon yelled and they all did just that.

"If they're not strong, then why do we have to run from them?" Tai asked.

"You'll see, keep running!" Agumon said.

The Numemon then started to throw the sludge at them, the kids ducking so they wouldn't get hit and kept running as they searched for an exit.

TK was in the front with Daisuke, but both skidded to a stop when they found a tunnel and turned back to the others.

"This-a way!" TK called.

"Veemon, hurry up!" Daisuke called as the dragon and Patamon lead the digimon over.

The group all ran inside, the Numemon following them until they found the tunnel lead to the outside where they could take in the fresh air and be warmed by the sun.

When the Numemon were close, the sun hit them making the creatures shriek as they backed into the shadows.

"The only thing that can scare off Numemon is the sunlight." Agumon explained.

Relieved, the group kept on walking in the sunlight, looking for something but weren't exactly sure what it was.

They had no direction or place to go to, so they just walked along the wide open space searching for somewhere safe to rest and get something to sustain them.

Their prayers for food and drink was answered when they found a field of vending machines over a hill as they all stared in awe and disbelief.

"There must be thousands of them!" Mimi said.

"I'd say under a hundred." Joe said.

"Or maybe just fifty." Izzy said.

"How did they get there?" TK asked.

"I bet there's enough snacks to last us a life time at least." Mimi said.

"Mimi, they probably don't work. Don't you remember the phone booths?" Tai asked.

"Hey, that could be. I bet it's a trick, Mimi." Palmon said.

"I won't accept that!" Mimi said as she ran down to where the vending machines were with a bright smile on her face.

"No!" Palmon called chasing after her.

"Even if they're real, you know they're not plugged in!" Joe yelled to her.

Frowning, Daisuke then ran down after the two females as Veemon 'Eeped!' and chased her down the slope to keep an eye on the pink loving girl.

"Yay, soda. You want one?" Mimi asked the other three that followed her.

"No I don't." Palmon spoke sternly with her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to bite my head off." Mimi frowned as she took out a quarter and placed it in the machine.

The front of the machine fell off and the girls and dragon ran away to avoid it from falling on them.

"Hey there, cutie pie!" someone laughed.

"It's their leader." Palmon said when they saw that it was a Numemon.

"Their leader? He couldn't lead a pack of show poodles, even with his doggie breath!" Mimi said.

"You really should watch your mouth. Insulting someone like that is mean." Daisuke reprimanded.

"Hey, let me take you out on a date." Numemon said.

"Maybe it's the hat." Palmon said.

"What? What are you thinking? I wouldn't go near that short, slimy, sewer sliding, sludge slinger!" Mimi said angrily making the two digimon tense as Daisuke groaned in misery.

"Mimi, you'll make him mad!" Palmon warned.

"If he's not already." Veemon added in.

"Who cares? Besides, we're safe in the sunlight." Mimi said pointing up to the sky, but then she noticed that the dark clouds had blocked out the sun.

"Uh oh." Mimi blinked nervously.

"I told ya so." Daisuke crossed her arms.

"How dare you call me short? The date's off!" Numemon said throwing sludge at them.

Mimi, Daisuke, Veemon and Palmon cried out as they started running when the machines' fronts all fell off to reveal that they all had Numemon hiding inside them.

"How did they get here?" Sora asked when the four ran past them.

"Who cares?! Run! RUN!" Mimi yelled and everyone began running, splitting up as they did so.

"Come, let's split up!" Matt called and everyone did as he said, running off into groups.

Veemon and Daisuke ran off into the forest, trying to escape the Numemon when they stooped and the dragon glared at them.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll take care of them." He said.

"Veemon!" Daisuke called.

She was ignored as the dragon jumped at the Numemon, punching them back as the girl watched in worry and wanted to Spirit Evolve to help, but let Veemon fight like he wanted.

Finally, he beat down the last Numemon and they all went running.

"Veemon, ya did it!" she smiled as she ran over and hugged him.

"Aw, shucks." He blushed.

The ground shook making the duo turn to see someone Daisuke hadn't seen in a while, but wasn't sure if it was him or just another digimon of his race.

"Monzaemon." She whispered.

"Come play with us at Toy Town!" the bear said.

Suddenly, green heart shaped bubbles with their friends inside of them appeared, all of them looking dazed which made the duo worry.

"That's not good." Veemon said.

"Hearts Attack!" Monzaemon called as he sent out the green hearts.

They tried to run, but the hearts caught the duo, both feeling the dizzying effect of the bubbles.

A haze settled over Daisuke's mind, seeping in and taking over as she fell asleep along with all the other humans.

"Daisuke, wake up!" a female voice cried out.

Gasping, Daisuke woke up and found herself in the middle of a village that had colorful houses all around her and behind her was a toy bunny jumping after her.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

She knew who that voice was, it was a certain angel that always seemed to look out for her and that made her smile.

"OK, time to find…" she trailed off when she saw TK running her way with a helicopter chasing him.

"Hah ha! You can't catch me!" he teased in a strange voice.

"What in the?" Daisuke asked.

Then, Matt came running her way laughing as if he were nervous with a colorful train chasing him which made the girl wonder if they were under the control of a digimon.

"Something is going on here and I'm gonna figure it out." She stated as she started walking off.

Walking down the street, she found her other friends except for Mimi and the digimon were being chased by toys which made her grow suspicious as she continued along until she heard yelling.

Looking over, she spotted the house it came from and ran inside to find a toy chest with a lock on it and ran over when she heard Agumon's voice crying out for help.

"Agumon." Daisuke spoke.

"Daisuke? Is that you?" the dinosaur asked.

"How did you wake up from Monzaemon's spell? Did Mimi and Palmon defeat him?" Biyomon asked.

"No, the others are still trapped. Just wait, I'll find something to break the lock." Daisuke said as she looked around the room.

"Hurry, Daisuke. Who knows what Monzaemon is doing?" Veemon called.

Searching, she found a hammer and ran over to the chest and started hitting the lock with it, the metallic clanging ringing through the room as the digimon cheered her on.

Lights flashed outside making it known that Monzaemon was fighting Mimi and Palmon which made Daisuke swing the hammer down harder, managing to break the lock and she pulled it off, allowing the digimon to escape.

"Oh, air! I never loved it so much." Tentomon cried.

"Never you mind that now. We have to go help our friends." Gabumon said.

The group then ran outside and located the battle just in time to see the Numemon protect Mimi and Palmon from the Hearts Attack.

"Time to take it to the next level. I may be a lady, but I am not a pushover. Time to show this digimon some manners." Palmon glared.

"Palmon digivolve to…TOGEMON!"

"You're going down, big boy." The cactus said as she beat her fists together while Mimi stared in awe.

"You wanna dance with me?" Togemon asked as she and Monzaemon stepped up and started punching each other.

When the bear tried to use his beams from his eyes, Togemon just punched him and gained the upper hand as she used her Needle Spray on him and the zipper on his back opened up to reveal a black gear.

Palmon then returned to normal looking a little worn out from the fight while the other digimon cheered.

"Palmon, you're fabulous." Mimi cheered as she hugged her partner.

"My stem is bruised." The plant groaned.

(Later on…)

After everyone had been awakened from the spell, they gathered around Monzaemon to speak with him now that he wasn't under the influence.

"Usually when kids get tired of their toys, they just abandon them. They just throw them away. It's so sad. So I created a home for these toys then I wanted to make the toys more important to their owners and I found a way so that the owners can walk in their shoes." Monzaemon explained.

"How, by turning kids into zombies?" Mimi asked.

"I don't think he really intended to do that, Mimi." Joe said.

"You're right, Joe, I didn't mean for that to happen, but I really am sorry about it. Please accept my apology; I'll never do that again. Really." Monzaemon smiled.

"Monzaemon, we know that you would never hurt us on purpose." Tai rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course not, but an evil feeling came over me." Monzaemon nodded.

"That had to be that black gear." Sora said.

"You know, I'm beginning to take this whole black gear thing a little personally. They cause a whole lot of trouble before disappearing." Tai said.

"That's right, but me and Palmon made Monzaemon good again." Mimi smiled.

"We're a good team." Palmon sang.

"My friends, there's only one way I can truly show my gratitude and that's by giving you all a real Heart Hug." Monzaemon insisted as he stood.

"Oh boy." Joe sighed.

"Here we go. This is my gift to you. Hearts Attack with a Hug!" the bear cried out.

Everyone was then picking up inside of a pink heart, laughing as they felt an overwhelming amount of joy except for Daiuske who was staring at Monzaemon curiously.

"Why didn't you put me in a heart?" she asked.

"Because I wanted to hug you myself. It's been a while." Monzaemon said as he pulled a familiar stuffed bear that was a bit worn out from age.

Gasping in surprise, Daisuke gave a true smile as she ran up to Monzaemon and he picked her up into a hug.

"It's so good to see you again." She said.

"You too, Daisuke. By the way, how's Tommy?" he asked.

"Oh, he's playing baseball now. He really loves it and he's great at it too." Daisuke said as Monzaemon set her down.

"Still a good little girl. I don't know why you're back but I'm happy you are." Monzaemon said.

"Me too." Daisuke smiled.

All the while, the others floated off don the town laughing happily, unaware of the talk going on between old friends.

To be continued…


End file.
